Breathe Me to Life
by xxSassyGirlxx
Summary: What happens when a story starts to breathe on it's own? Or in this case, one of it's characters? The writer thinks she's gone insane, of course. That's what happens to Kalona, when she finds Mirai Trunks in her apartment one night, after a bad storm and a power outage. Now he's trapped in our world, and she has to help him find a way to get back to his own...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... I don't even own a fancy sword... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**A/N: OK so I had this idea, about a story crossing over into reality. In this case it's a character from a story , becoming flesh and blood in the writer's world. This story will center around an OC named Kalona. Those who have read 'This is Where you Belong' will recognize her as well as the story she is writing. The character that steps out of the story to breath on his own? Mirai Trunks, who else? ;)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life - Chapter 1 **_

" _**Into the Writer's Mind "**_

The soft glow from the monitor illuminated a cluttered desk as the sound of typing filled the small room...

_'…_

_"Hey, what's wrong?" He turned her in his arms, and searched her eyes in the near darkness._

_"The dark I guess..." She tried to smile._

_"You're shaking. It's not the dark that's scaring you is it? It's me..."_

_...'_

There were a few clicks of a mouse, and then silence...

"3am? It was just midnight! I have to stop getting so caught up writing this story." The girl yawned, clicked save, and turned her monitor off, before walking away to crawl into her nice warm bed. She wondered if she would dream about him again, the main character in her story that is. He'd become so real in her mind over the last few weeks. She chalked that up to the story being so much better than her life at the present time. Her home life was less than ideal. Her last three boyfriends had been total pricks. Even her friends were treating her like she was some sort of social freaking leper simply because she refused to blend in with society.

She was emo, she would be the first to admit it. Emo punk to be exact, with long dark hair, which she'd added purple streaks down each side. Her friends told her she looked like an anime fan girl freak or some shit like that. But she didn't mind. She WAS an anime fan girl, and a geek and well... emo. But she wasn't one of those emo girls that cut themselves to feel better, even though her last boyfriend was doing a good job convincing people that she was. He blamed the cuts and bruises he'd left on her body, on her freak, emo lifestyle. Of course being the cute, sweet, flirtatious guy he was, everyone believed him. Just once she'd like to meet a guy who was really like the act that he put on. Someone who would make her feel safe from all the bull shit in this world. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to drift into yet another restless nights sleep. 6am would be here before she knew it, she had to get at least a few hours sleep before her shift in the morning...

_'… There was a lake with geese on it. They were honking loudly at a little old man in a tiny boat. "SHUT UP! YOU STUPID PEA BRAINED BIRDS! I ALREADY GAVE YOU HALF MY LUNCH!" The little man splashed at the approaching geese, as his boat rocked from side to side. "TAKE THAT! SHOO! THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP SWIMMIN OR ROSHI WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER HATCHED!" The boat continued to rock dangerously until... SPLASH! The little man came up sputtering and flailing. "HELP! I CAN'T (gurgle, gurgle...) SWIM! (gurgle, splash)" _

"_You have got to be kidding me. Who goes out on the lake, in a boat, with out a life jacket, if they can't friggin swim?" She kicked her shoes off, only slightly aware that they looked like a pair of shoes she'd seen at the store, but hadn't yet purchased, and dove into the water to save the old man._

"_Oh thank you. (gurgle) If you hadn't come along, I'd be swimmin with the fishes (splash)and I got a whole lot of livin (splash, gurgle, grab) left in me, let me tell you. You're a good swimmer, why you're having no trouble staying afloat at all are you? (gurgle, spit) Must be your... feminine assets heh heh heh..._

_She rolled her eyes, as she drug him ashore, shaking her hair from her eyes before turning back to retrieve the man's boat. She had no sooner rowed ashore and tethered the boat to a tree, than the old man was at her side. She turned to face him now (big mistake) and he wasted no time in burying his face into her chest (BIBBLE BIBBLE BIBBIDY BIBBIDY BIBBLE)... SLAP!..."_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OK, seriously not the person I wanted to dream about." She woke up cringing and shuttering. "Gross! Gah, I need to shower, I feel violated and dirty." She slammed her hand down on the alarm as she stood and made her way to the bathroom yawning...

* * *

'An hour or so later at The Greasy Spoon..'

"Kalona! Pick up the pace! We're getting swamped in here. Customers are waiting to be seated and you're falling way behind for the third time this week."

"I'm doing the best I can, but I'm only one person and I'm waiting on half the diner here. Seriously Danny, you need to hire more waitresses!"

"And I've told you time and time again, girly... the only way I'm gonna hire a new waitress, is if I'm replacing you or Lila. Now Lila don't seem to be having a problem keeping up, so who do you think I would replace?" He raised an eyebrow. "GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE GONNA FIND OUT!"

"I hate working here..." She muttered under her breath as she stomped away.

It was five o'clock by the time she got home, having had to stop at the grocery store for bread and cat food, after her shift was over. She was absolutely exhausted. Danny had allowed Lila to leave early for some appointment that probably didn't even exist, leaving Kalona to deal with all of the customers for the remainder of her shift. Needless to say, it had been total chaos, resulting in almost no tips, as well a deduction from her next pay check. She kicked her shoes off and removed the clips that held her hair up in a messy bun.

"That's much better." She sighed as she shook her hair and loosened any knots with her fingers. "Yeah I know you're hungry, Inuyasha." She told the Siamese cat, that was rubbing against her leg and mewing loudly for her attention. She opened a can of fancy feast and dumped it in his food bowl before crashing on the couch for a quick nap...

* * *

It was dark when she woke back up to the sound of her neighbors fighting, and the police pounding on their door. _Not again... Why the hell doesn't she just leave him? _She clicked the TV and lamp off and headed to her room. If the police knocked, well she couldn't hear them because she'd gone to bed. Last time she'd answered the door to them didn't work out so well for her. The drunken, abusive, asshole had got in her face later that same night, accusing her of calling the cops on him. When she told him he was mistaken, he had hit her, knocking her down and warning her of what would happen if she ever called them again.

_I need a new job and a new place to live... _She thought as she clicked the power button on her computer. _At least I have my stories to loose myself in for a while. _She smiled as the ideas began to flow and started typing away...

_'..."I'll take you back to the house." Trunks began walking towards the exit, stopping when he realized she wasn't following him. He turned and watched as she walked the other way and sat on a bench near one of the exhibits. He could tell she was crying. "Dammit..." He mentally cursed himself for messing up yet again. He exhaled and walked over to sit next to her. ...'_

She got up to stretch her legs after an hour or so. Walking to the kitchen for a glass of ice tea. She heard a loud crackling sound coming from the other room and went to investigate. The air felt charged and she could feel the tiny hairs on her arm standing up. RUMBLE CRASH! A loud clap of thunder split the air, sending Inuyasha scrambling for footing, fur fluffed to the max, as he attempted to high tail it to her room to hide under the bed.

"Poor kitty." She couldn't help but snicker at the fur ball's fear of storms, as she returned to the kitchen in search of a flash light. "Damn. Better shut the computer down just in case the power decides to go." She muttered, as the thunder grew louder, and the lightening intensified. Normally she loved storms, but she'd really been into her story tonight, so much so, that it was practically writing itself.

She sat back down at her desk with a sigh, and saved her story before shutting down. She grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket, and took a moment to peek under the bed at Inuyasha, before heading back out to the living room. She grabbed the dvd she had rented, and popped it in the player before getting comfy on the couch and clicking play. Lila had said The Vow was a good movie, especially if you like romance with a touch of drama and suspense mixed in. _Why not? I'm too wired to sleep yet anyway... _CRASH! CRACKLE! BANG! A flash of lightning lit up the room for a split second, and then everything was engulfed in darkness. "Shit! … Gah, I give up, I'm going to bed."

"Ow, dammit!" She had left the flashlight in her bedroom.

* * *

The sun was rising when she woke up again. She looked toward the clock and groaned, why was she up this early on her day off? She sat bolt upright in her bed suddenly, as she remembered what had happened last night, after the power went out...

_'… the sound of something bumping into, and knocking over, a large vase in the living room had woke her up. _

"_Dammit Inny. What did you do?" She'd muttered as she slipped out of bed in the dark and made her way down the hall. _

"_Should have got a bird. They don't knock shit over." She yawned as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a dust pan and broom. _

"_Hi Trunks, there's soda and ice tea in the fridge..." She said, as she passed the Demi-Saiyan, and then slowly backed up for a double take. They each wore matching expressions of pure confusion._

_Kalona blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. This was just another one of her crazy dreams. It had to be. He wasn't real. She walked closer, noting his expression changing to something more akin to fear now. She was making him nervous it seemed. Well, touche'. What the hell was he doing in her kitchen anyway? She extended one finger, and slowly raised her arm, until it was parallel with the center of his abdomen. She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she reached out and poked. Her eyes went wide when her finger touched solid rock. Well, at least that's kind of what it felt like..._

"_Wow, they really are rock hard." She said, causing him to blush, and clapping her hand over her mouth._

"_Thanks, I think. But um, where exactly am I and how do you know my name?" _

"_You're in my kitchen and … you t-told me."_

"_I don't remember that, but okay... How did I get here?"_

"_I was kind of wondering that myself, Mister."_

_At some point she had convinced herself that she was in fact sleeping, and decided to just play along with the crazy dream. At least it wasn't Freddy Kruger standing in her kitchen...this time. She'd offered the couch to her dream hallucination, and after a good deal of convincing, he finally accepted._

"_Just for the night. I have to find my ti- um transport vehicle so I can get back home."_

"_Yea...fine... (yawning) …we can look for it first thing in the morning. But right now, we should sleep. K? Great! Goodnight boxer boy."_

_She'd grabbed a couple pillows and a blanket, tossed them at him, and then gone back to her room and gone back to sleep...'_

end of flash back

"He wasn't real..." She whispered.

She slowly slid from the bed and peeked out her door. Silence, no mysterious footsteps or bumps, no breathing or snoring. She ventured into the hall, slowly making her way towards the living room. And exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was there. Her eyes fell on the neatly folded blanket and pillows stacked on the nearby chair.

"That's weird... heh, you probably just grabbed them from the closet and sat them there in your sleep. Yeah that has to be what happened, because dream hallucinations don't fold blankets... do they?" She walked over to the window and closed it. "When the hell did I open this and why? Shit! INNY!"

She'd been searching the apartment for twenty minutes, and was half under her bed, checking to see if Inuyasha was crawled up in the box spring again like last night, when she heard a tap, tap, tapping sound from the other room. She bounced her head off one of the wooden slats as she went to scramble out. "What the hell?" She walked back down the hall rubbing her head, to see what the noise was. Nothing could have prepared her. No amount of Dragon Ball Z or weird science fiction movies. She'd seen them all, it still didn't make this any less UNREAL.

(Tap, tap, tap)...

Hovering... yes HOVERING, people don't hover, right outside her window was her dream hallucination... and he was smiling at her.

(THUD!)

She slowly came too, wondering why she was lying on her living room floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" She quickly got to her feet and went to the window and opened it. No one was there.

"I'm losing my fucking mind!" She told the empty room. Well she hoped it was an empty room. For all she knew Vegeta was sitting on the couch and Piccolo was meditating above the TV and Roshi was gonna pop up any second and bibble her chest.

(Tap, tap...)

She turned to again face the now open window. He was back, frowning this time and holding a cat. Her cat as a matter of fact.

"Inny!" She reached for him as Trunks handed him to her through the open window. She sat Inuyasha on the floor and looked from left to right and then grabbed Trunks' arm pulling at him. "Get in here before someone sees you!" She closed the window after he was inside. "Not that anyone would see you, your just a figment of my imagination right?"

"I'm a what? Trunks raised an eyebrow at her...

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, hallucination huh? Has stress caused her to go nuts? Or is something else happening here. Could he actually be real? Maybe he's the one that's nuts. There wasn't a whole lot of Trunks, in this chapter and I apologize for that. I assure you there will be a lot more of him from this point forward. Review and tell me what you think of it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... I don't even own a fancy sword... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**Thank you, Vegetafan555 and Writer'sFantasy for the kind reviews. :)**_

_**And thank you, LilLaoRyo704 and nowitsagummybear for favoriting this story. :)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 2**_

"_**Stuck in a Dream?"**_

"I'm a what? Trunks raised an eyebrow at her...

"A figment of my imagination. You know...a hallucination... and, I'm talking to it." Kalona said with a dramatic roll of her eyes.

"I'm an IT now?" Trunks asked, eyebrow still raised, an amused grin on his face.

"No...you're an aberration... you're not even real." She was beginning to panic just a little bit now.

"Do you need to sit down? Maybe call someone? Or take something?" Trunks asked her when she began opening and closing every drawer in the kitchen.

"No! Don't call anyone... I just need..." She pulled a brown bag from the drawer she'd just opened. "This! I just need a paper bag." She now turned and leaned against the counter and proceeded to breathe into the bag slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

"That's one way to use a brown paper bag I suppose. Personally, I'd rather throw a bag lunch in there and go for a walk in the park, but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"I dumb have to vote." She mumbled incoherently into the bag.

"OK, what are we voting on exactly?" He asked as he again raised a single eyebrow.

Kalona pulled the bag away from her face and glared at him. "I said, I don't have a boat!"

"Well that's a shame. It would have been nice for when we went to the park." He grinned at her.

"Ahhh! You are the most annoying hallucination I've ever had!" She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda, popped it open and took a large swig before closing the door.

"There's others?" Trunks continued to push her buttons as he poked and prodded for answers that may tell him where he was. He was enjoying winding her up as well.

"What?... No! I mean, no real ones... not that you're real either... just dreams... I mean... gah... Why am I trying to explain this to you? You're just a product of my over-stressed mind! Well actually your the product of someone else's mind... but..."

"You sure you don't want to call someone?" Trunks asked.

Kalona laughed now. "Who the hell would I call? The ghostbusters? They deal with ghosts, not imaginary friends!" She opened a can of cat food for Inuyasha and went into the living room.

"I'm not a ghost or an imaginary friend." Trunks said as he stood in the doorway watching her.

"Yea, a ghost would imply you had died, and in order to die... gah stop talking to it!" She clicked on the television and attempted to tune him out. This was easier said than done as she found herself constantly glancing over at him. _Damn, he's so sexy. _She thought to herself as she watched him from the corner of her eye. _Dear god...I'm insane!_

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Trunks asked twenty minutes later as he held up a Dragon ball z DVD case with an image of Frieza on the cover. He had started looking through her book collection when he realized that she was no longer paying attention to him, and was now on her DVD collection. He'd found the anime section. His face clearly showed his confusion at seeing the image of an enemy in this girl's apartment. He instinctively reached back for his sword as he walked towards her.

Kalona gasped when she heard the sword being released from it's sheath and quickly scurried backwards over the couch to get out of blade distance. "What the hell!? Trunks, put that thing away! You can't just go around pulling your sword out and waving it in peoples faces!"

*Knock knock knock*

"Now what?" Kalona looked from the door back to Trunks, who was now right beside her causing her to let out a small scream. "OK, you can't go around doing that either! It's ...it's just freaky!" She was referring to his use of phasing from one spot to another. "Oh my god, I'm doing it again." She face palmed and went to open the door, glaring at Trunks when he followed. "Don't get that thing near me! Put it away for god's sake!" She yelled at him as she opened the door to a horrified looking cable repair man.

"I um... we're supposed to, um..." He swallowed visibly as his eyes darted from Kalona to Trunks who still held the sword at his side. "... Ch-check if you still have s-service... on your um television, breasts and sex." The man's eyes grew wider than either of them thought humanly possible at this point. "I-I m-mean...ph-phone and internet! I'm s-so s-sorry! I d-don't know wh-why I s-said that!" The poor man went as red as a ripe tomato as he continued to stutter nervously.

"The cable is fine, I haven't had a chance to check the net or make any calls yet, so if you'll just give me a moment..." Kalona said cutting him off by bringing her hand up and closing her fingers together against her thumb in a hush motion.

Trunks watched her walk down the hallway to what he guessed was her bedroom. He also noticed the cable man watching as well. He cleared his throat loudly when the man took a step forward as if he were about to follow her. The poor fool jumped and backed up till he was in the doorway.

"So you two are into cosplay. Heh, nice. Wish I could find a girl like that." He began nervously rambling now. "You really look like him you know. The clothes are like spot on! Heh heh... heh."

Trunks was just about to ask the guy what the hell he was talking about when Kalona returned.

"Internet and phone are both working. So you can go. Thanks." Kalona fake smiled, and closed the door in the man's face as he backed into the hall.

"You probably shouldn't answer the door dressed like that..." He motioned to the form fitting, low cut, tank top and matching shorts she was wearing. "especially to people like the guy standing outside your door."

Kalona looked down, realizing for the first time that she was still in her Pj's. "Why the hell did you let me open the damn door... why didn't you say something!?" She began smacking him repeatedly until he sheathed his sword and caught both of her wrists.

"Sorry, you didn't exactly give me a chance." He smirked as he left go, his expression quickly growing serious. "What is this?" He asked as he picked the dragon ball z DVD back up.

It was Kalonas turn to raise a single eyebrow. "It's a DVD. You watch it."

"Why is there an image of Frieza on it?"

Kalona tilted her head to the side in thought while Trunks waited for an answer. "Because... well... that's season three. That's when Frieza showed up... we call it the Frieza saga. And again, why am I explaining this to you?"

"Because I asked you, although nothing you've said so far makes sense."

"You're serious aren't you?" She studied his face before continuing. "Dragon ball Z is a show on TV. An anime to be exact... you're not following me are you?... No, I can see you're not..." She grabbed the DVD from his hand and went over to crouch in front of the TV. She popped the rental out and replaced it, standing as she pressed play. "Here, you watch this. I'm uh..going to get dressed."

* * *

Trunks was sitting on the couch staring at the TV when Kalona came back. He appeared to be almost catatonic. His elbows resting against his knees, his jaw slack. Kalona leaned against the wall and stared at him for a few moments.

_He looks so real... but that's not possible. I swear if I hadn't seen it flying, I would think it was some crazed DBZ fan who payed for facial reconstruction and dyed his hair... Is this what happens to crazy people? Are their hallucinations this freaking real? _Kalona thought to herself before walking over to join him on the couch. _There's probably a really good med for this..._

"Why would someone animate this stuff? Please don't tell me it's for entertainment!" Trunks looked at Kalona now, the shock and disgust he felt, clearly shown on his face.

"I really am losing my mind here." Kalona began, unsure how to explain any of this to him. Unsure if he was even really sitting here. "Trunks..." She took a deep breath and bit her lip before continuing. "I honestly don't know how to say this..."

"Just say it!" Trunks grabbed her arm , his eyes were filling with rage now.

"N-none of this is real. It never happened..." She winced as his grip tightened.

"Maybe not like that exactly." He pointed at the screen. "But it did happen, it is real, I killed that son of a bitch myself!"

"I know. You killed him shortly after arriving in the past... you killed King Kold too..."

"My Father killed King Kold..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I haven't had a lot of time to sit here and write. Next chapter will be longer and hopefully I will have it up sooner. Review and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... :( I don't even have a cat... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**Thank you so much, Patricia, TFSrules, Writer'sFantasy, and LiLaoRyo704 for the awesome reviews. :)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 3**_

"_**Cave men & Boxer shorts"**_

"My Father killed King Kold..." Trunks voice was low, almost threatening.

"Yeah right. Vegeta was too busy off sitting on a rock somewhere, sulking over that stupid pink shirt!" Kalona argued with him as she pulled her arm free. If she was going to start seeing things, well then the things could at least keep their facts straight, and not manhandle her like some barbaric cave man.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, his lips set in a hard line. "My Father was standing three feet away from me when Kold got the upper hand." He gritted his teeth and winced at the painful memory. "Prior to that he was standing with my mother and the others watching from a nearby bluff while I turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Hmm, I guess you're right... well, partially right anyway. But, Vegeta didn't lift a finger during that particular skirmish. Here I can show you... I think it was around episode 120... gah, what am I doing?"

"No thanks. I've seen enough of your twisted little re-enactments." He stood and looked down at her.

"They're not... re-enactments..." Kalona responded very quietly as she stared at his boots. "And you're not real." her voice trailed off.

"No, I suppose you're right, on the first count. A re-enactment would actually be accurate. As for the second... I assure you, I am very real." His eyes were cold when she raised her's to meet them.

"It... doesn't make sense..." Kalona whispered, her voice barely audible.

He knelt in front of her now, resting his hands just above her knees, causing what felt like an electrical current to jolt through her spine. "Listen, I don't know what this place is yet, but I do intend to find out. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I can trust you..."

"That's because I'm imagining you..."

"Again with the crazy talk. Are all the people here like you?" He asked, truly perplexed.

"I'm not crazy! I'm just a little stressed and apparently seeing things...that shouldn't be here... because... well, because they don't EXIST HERE!" She shouted the last part at him, as if that would make him magically disappear, sighing in defeat when he remained.

"Look, it's weird for me too. I should be back in my own time, in my own world right now... but something apparently went wrong." Trunks drew in a deep breath as he thought about his Mother. She hadn't wanted him to go back again, she'd told him she had a bad feeling this time. He'd gone anyway. He'd missed the company of the Z-fighters and his past Mother and more importantly, his past Father, who unlike his time line Father, was very much alive. His Mother was all alone now with no one to protect her, or rather keep her from following through with some of her crazed cockamamie plans. He was very concerned about what she would do if he didn't return. "I have to get back to her." He breathed the words out.

Kalona lifted her eyes to his again. "It would figure, I'd dream you up here and you'd have a girlfriend. Even my fantasies have the worst luck..." She scrunched her face up, then sighed as she fell back against the couch cushions, her eyes never leaving his intense, slightly bewildered stare. Trunks smiled now, a smile so wicked, so much like his Father's that Kalona felt her face flame up. _Must... not... think... naughty... thoughts..._

* * *

Trunks stood at the sink in her bathroom later that day, looking at the many bottles of god knows what, she had strewn about. He held up a bottle filled with a purple liquid, and read the label with a raised eyebrow... _'_SPLAT! - Lusty Lavender'. "What the hell?... Your hair isn't real?!" He hollered out to her.

"What?!" Kalona lowered the spoon she was holding and turned in his direction as he stepped into the hall with the bottle. "Oh that heh, my hair is very real, just um... some of the colors not." She smiled an awkward smile and bit her lip. "Spaghetti is almost ready." She turned back to the stove and grabbed the hot mitts next to it. She wanted to hear more about 'his world' as he referred to it, but it had become clear to her that her 'new friend' was hungry. Knowing about Saiyan appetites, she thought it best that she cook lunch before they continued their insane conversation. She carefully grasped the pot of noodles with her mitt-ed hands and walked towards the sink.

**BANG BANG BANG!**

The loud sound of a gun, or a car backfiring, (she couldn't tell which) startled her enough to make her jump, dropping the pot in the process. She could only close her eyes and brace herself for the scalding pain she was surely about to feel any second. She scrunched her face up, held her breath and waited... and waited...and what the hell? She opened one eye, slowly releasing her breath at the same time, then sucked it straight back with a gasp.

Trunks sat the now empty pot to the side of the sink and turned to face her. "You OK? Did any of the water splash on you?" The look of concern on his face was doing strange things to her belly... or was that just the fact that she was hungry too? Food for thought, she mentally shrugged.

"Wh-what? uh...no I don't think so. But what about the noodles? I dropped them." She said completely defeated.

Trunks laughed and motioned to the strainer behind him. "The noodles are fine. Lunch has been saved... Do you have any garlic salt?" He grinned, as he looked toward the loaf of bread on the counter.

"Uh, yeah. It's to your left..." Kalona watched as he tore off a large piece of foil and laid it on the counter.

"Butter?"

"In the fridge."

"Turn the oven on?... 450° should be about right."

"Oh kay..." Kalona turned back to the stove and did as he had asked. _"He's making toast now?" _Suddenly, in her minds eye she saw and heard Mr. Popo and silently screamed. _"Makin' toast!...DING!... Butterin' toast!..." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Hey, you alright?" Trunks stood before her holding the sheet of foil now covered in buttered and garlicky bread slices.

"Uh, yeah... here..." She quickly bent to open the oven door for him and stepped aside.

"Thanks." That wicked smile was back.

"No problem." She brushed past him, again feeling an electrical surge at the contact. She swallowed and grabbed a large plastic bowl and moved to the sink. _Oh my god, that smile... _She dumped the noodles into the bowl, turning to go back for the sauce, and came face to face with him again. Trunks held the large sauce pan she'd been about to retrieve, and he was still smiling.

"Wouldn't want you to drop this." He teased, his eyes practically laughing at her.

"Heh... yeah that would be..." She watched as he poured the sauce over the noodles and grabbed the large wooden spoon from the counter. "...bad. That would be bad." She breathed out as he began stirring the sauce in. _As far as hallucinations go...this one is tops._She was vaguely aware that she was biting her lip, and that he was watching her do so from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Mmm, this is really good. Trunks told her between mouthfuls, once the table was set and they were seated and digging in. "How's the toast? Not too burnt I hope." His eyes wide and hopeful. He looked like a boyscout who'd just tied his first knot.

Kalona couldn't help but bite her lip and smile at him. Oh how she loved her vivid imagination. She hoped this fantasy was going to last a long, long time. "It's perfect." She said her voice just above a whisper as she resumed chewing her bottom lip. She heard his sharp intake of breath and watched his eyes darken as they fell to her lips. She felt the corners of her lips pulling upward, releasing her lip from it's prison. Was that disappointment she now saw in his eyes as he raised them to hers. _Oh my god, I want to kiss him so bad._

"I'm glad." The smile returned and his eyes held hers.

Her eyes went wide momentarily. _Did I just say that out loud? Shit!... oh wait he means the toast, stupid. _She smiled and prayed she wasn't blushing as bad as she thought she was. "So, tell me more about how you ended up here." Kalona asked before taking another bite of the scrumptious toast. OK, maybe that was an overstatement, but she did think it was really good toast.

Trunks laid his fork on his plate and his smile melted into something more akin to a frown. His eyes grew serious, so intense, as he took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what happened to be honest. I'd gone back to visit everyone and everything had been fine with the ti- umm transport veh-..." He stopped when she again bit her lip and giggled at him. "What?"

"I already know about the time machine... remember? Besides you even told me you're not in your own time. So you can stop calling it a transport vehicle... at least around me anyway. What am I saying? Who else are you going to be talking to?" She half snorted now, her eyes growing wide as she did so. "Shut up!"

Trunks put his hands in the air and choked slightly when he saw the icy daggers her eyes were shooting at him now. "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, honest." He snickered, and his eyes dropped to her pursed lips. Oh, he liked it when she was mad. She looked oh so very kissable right now. He raised his icy blue eyes back to her smoldering brown and liked what he saw there.

* * *

_'(Do you feel that?)_

_(Oh shit)_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah_

_Ooh ah ah ah ah_

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing_

_Broken your servant I kneel_

_(Will you give it to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side_

_Is slowly changing in me_

_(Will you give it to me?)...'_

Music was blaring down the hall from Kalona's bedroom... Trunks could hear the sound of clanging clothes hangers, drawers opening and closing and the occasional cuss word as well. He sat at her freshly cleared, kitchen table with various devices spread out in front of him, one of which was the dragon ball radar. He doubted that would do him much good here. In all honesty, he'd no idea why he'd even kept it with no guardian and no dragon in his time. Childhood dreams he supposed. A streak of fluffed fur and crazed eyes shot across the floor and back out of the room just as quickly if not quicker than he'd appeared. "Shit, even her cat is crazy!" He said exasperated.

'_..._

_Oh no, there is no turning back now_

_You've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me...'_

"YES! Found you!" Kalona said with excitement and held up the sweat pants and t-shirt she'd rummaged from the back of her closet. She crinkled up her face and tilted her head to the side. "Hmph.. I don't think these are gonna fit him at all. Damn Trey, I remember you being...well...bigger." She arched her brows and carried the clothes out to the kitchen. She was vaguely aware of Trunks watching her as she deposited the clothing into the waste basket.

"Who's Trey?" Trunks inquired, his eyes burning into her. At least she felt like they were burning into her... she wondered if the landlord had turned the heat on for some god forsaken reason that only he knew answer for.

"Trey's my ex, if you must know. And in the future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't use your super Saiyan hearing to eavesdrop on me. K Boxer-boy?" Her face was solemn, but her eyes were blazing.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve. But if he upsets you this much then why were you about to give me his clothes?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and waited for her response.

"Because I was trying to be hospitable. It occurred to me that you're still wearing the same clothes from last night and have nothing to...well...sleep in." She gave him a weak smile now.

"Your world is strange. You change clothes almost as much as my Mother, and I can honestly say that's a lot. I'm fine in what I'm wearing, and as far as sleep wear goes, I'm good." He grinned at her now and waited for it to register.

"What do you mean? You had nothing with you except your sword and the clothes on your... Oh!" She flushed bright red and bit her lip. She was now envisioning a lavender haired caveman in boxer shorts.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please drop me a review and let me know what you thought. I will try to get chapter 4 up quickly for you guys. Thanks for sticking around for the ride. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... & sadly I don't own a time machine... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**Thank you so much, Writer'sFantasy, and LiLaoRyo704, and Guest for the awesome reviews. :)**_

_**Thank you for making this story a favorite, Animelover KAT. :)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 4**_

" _**Party Pooper "**_

"Sorry if I hit a nerve. But if he upsets you this much then why were you about to give me his clothes?" Trunks raised an eyebrow and waited for her response.

"Because I was trying to be hospitable. It occurred to me that you're still wearing the same clothes from last night and have nothing to...well...sleep in." She gave him a weak smile now.

"Your world is strange. You change clothes almost as much as my Mother, and I can honestly say that's a lot. I'm fine in what I'm wearing, and as far as sleep wear goes, I'm good." He grinned at her now and waited for it to register.

"What do you mean? You had nothing with you except your sword and the clothes on your... Oh!" She flushed bright red and bit her lip. She was now envisioning a lavender haired caveman in boxer shorts.

"I mean worst case scenario, I can just sleep Au natural." He smirked devilishly at her and winked.

Her eyes had popped wide, her jaw was under her feet, he mouth suddenly felt like the Sahara. _D-did he just say he was going to sleep naked? _She screamed silently in her mind._ Oh my god, get a fucking grip! _She tried to swallow but found she was just too parched. I think I'm going to need a drink." _A strong one, and some haldal or lithium or some shit like that. _She went to the fridge, but the fridge was empty, of beer that is. "Shit"

"You want to drink what?" Trunks gave her a look that said eww gross but was playful and teasing at the same time.

"Haha, very funny. Shut up!" She rolled her eyes at Trunks dramatically. "Seriously though, sleeping in the nude is NOT an option." _Wait... why isn't it an option again? _She gave him a look that said don't even think about it, but her inner bad girl was screaming, _DO IT!_ He was doing it again. _Oh my god don't smile at me like that!_

His grin looked just like Vegeta's now. "Don't worry, I'll sleep in sweat pants if it bothers you that much."

Kalona's inner bad girl began to cry now, she glared at Kalona and flipped her off.

Seeing the conflicted look on Kalona's face and mistaking it for confusion, Trunks pulled out a capsule and tossed it near the table. There was a smoke and a mechanical, electrical sound. When the smoke cleared there was a chest with the Capsule Corp logo on it's front. "I'm always prepared." He smirked at her as he lifted the lid, revealing what looked like at least a weeks worth of clothing, as well as other items that a person may need if away from home for an extended period of time. He held up a pair of sweat pants for her approval. "Are these an option?"

_No... No... No, No, No-oooo!_ Her inner bad girl was now throwing a full blown tantrum. She simply nodded her head and walked over to look at some of the devices he'd been messing with. "What does this thing do?" She asked him as she turned the small device over in her hands studying it.

"Be careful with that one!" He laughed when she jumped and almost dropped it. "Oh never mind, I thought you had the grenade."

"You thought I had the WHAT?!" Her eyes were wide. "You...you... JACKASS! What if it had been the grenade and I dropped it just now?!" Her nostrils were flaring now.

"Well first of all, if you had been holding a grenade... which I don't have by the way... I'd have calmly removed it from your hand, before yelling and freaking you out." He smiled boyishly at her. "That's a GPS, I'm not sure if you have anything like that in this world. It stands for Global..." He stopped when she began speaking at the same time.

"Global Positioning System. Yeah actually, we do have them here. I think I even have one on my phone. No clue whatsoever how to use it though." She went and grabbed her phone to show him.

"THIS is a phone?" He looked at the device with wonder. "It's like a small computer. Has my Mother been here?"

Kalona laughed, but understood his meaning. The woman was a technological genius. "I'm afraid not. That would be awesome though. I bet she could make something that would give Apple a run for it's money."

" Apple? Like the fruit?" He was confused now.

"Um yeah, computer stuff. The brand name is Apple. They make Macintosh computers, I-phones, I-pads, I-pods and I-dunno what else's." She wrinkled her nose and pointed to her phone. "I-phone is like that but costs more, and it's slimmer. I-pad is a bigger version of that, like a touch screen, hand held computer. The I-pod... Umm hang on." She was up and off down the hall again. When she returned she had a small pink device in her hand as well as a pair of ear buds. She turned the small I-pod on and handed it to him, then placed a bud in his ear. _I've lost it... I've officially lost my ever loving mind... I'm succumbing to the delusions! Holy fuck! _She turned and high tailed it down the hall to her room, slamming the door closed and collapsing face first onto her bed. "AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she buried her face into a pillow.

_**Knock knock...**_

"GROPE A FLAY!" She yelled into the pillow.

"Grope a what?" Trunks asked from outside her door.

Her head shot up and she glared daggers at the door. "I said... GO...AWAY!"

"I have nowhere to go, Kalona." His voice sounded almost sad.

Kalona sighed heavily. "You don't have to leave the apartment, Trunks. Just do something in the other room with your gadgets and whatever." She stood and walked to her desk. "I need to check my email and stuff."

"OK, as long as you're alright." Trunks stood outside her door with his hand on the handle.

"I'm fine." She answered. _Just a little crazy and in need of a straight jacket and a padded fluffy room is all. Other than that...I'm just absolutely mother fucking peachy._

She checked her email, and then opened up the story she'd been working on. _It's your own damn fault. You and this fucking story. What the hell? I've never been this sucked in before. I mean I've had dreams... weird, insane and amazing dreams, but this is fucking nuts. Heh, yep I am... _She began typing away now, falling into her usual trance like state as the ideas began to flow. Only stopping twice. Once to go to the kitchen for a drink and call for take out, and the other to answer the door to the delivery man. She'd taken an egg roll and a container of rice and headed straight back to her room, leaving the rest of the large order for Trunks.

* * *

"I'm going to the bar for a six pack... or two, and a shot of something strong." Kalona said when she finally came out to the living room again around Nine o'clock.

"I'll come with you." Trunks said as he sat the screw driver and gadget he was working on, down on the table. "I could use a drink too. The past 24 hours haven't exactly been stress free." He smiled at her.

"Dressed like that?" Her eyes had popped wide again. "I'm not so sure that's such a good idea.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He asked her, not seeing the problem. This was his favorite jacket and the fatigues and boots were comfortable and good for combat.

"You look like you just came from an anime convention! I mean yeah, some people will think you look cool as all get out, but others are gonna try and kick your ass." She gave him her 'I'm not going anywhere with you dressed like that look', it always worked on Trey when they had a date and he wanted to wear the clothes he'd worn all day for work. Looking back, that should have been a warning sign for her. She could be so naive and just plain dumb.

Fifteen minutes, and the removal of his jacket later, they were on their way downstairs and heading out the main door of the building. Kalona stopped at a street vender and exchanged a few bucks for a ball cap and placed it on Trunks head. Nothing she did seemed to hide the fact that he looked exactly like well, himself. "Gah, the hell with it. Lets just go get the damn beer." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her, as they made their way three blocks to the nearest bar. She saw the neon sign for 'Deceptions' flashing at the end of the block and sped up.

As soon as they walked inside, Trunks expected to see Roshi or Oolong in here. It was just so... them. There were stripper poles on the bar and on a stage to the side. There were dancers as well, big chested, big haired, tall dancers with big makeup. Trunks raised an eye brow as he looked around and allowed Kalona to pull him over to the bar.

"Hey there sweet heart, what can I do ya for?" The tall woman behind the bar asked in a deep baritone voice. The look on Trunks face was priceless.

"Can I get two Jagerbombs for here and a six pack of Yuengling lager and a six pack of wild berry wine coolers to take with us?" Kalona asked as she hopped on a stool and leaned across the bar.

"Coming right up, sister. You want these with red bull or beer?" The bartender asked her as she held out a purple lock of Kalona's hair to admire. "I love this color. It suits you girlfriend!"

"Thank you, Roxie." She grinned from ear to ear. "Um, red bull I think, yeah, definitely red bull." Kalona looked over at Trunks and laughed at his expression. He looked so lost and confused right now.

"Here you go doll face." Roxie said, as she sat two glasses half filled with red bull on the bar, then grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of Jagermeister from behind her. She filled the shot glasses and winked at Kalona. "This one's much cuter than that pencil dick, you brought in here before." She looked him over from head to toe before heading to the other end of the bar.

"I'm not the first guy you've brought here?" Trunks asked as he sat down next to her, continuing on when she shook her head. "OK. So what exactly is a Jagerbomb?"

"Here I'll show you." She bit her lip and picked up a shot glass in each hand and held them over the glasses with red bull. "As soon as it hits the bottom... you slam it. But don't spill any of it, or you have to pay a penalty of the other person's choosing... Ready?" She grinned when he nodded his head and left go of the shots. He was a fast learner, she'd barely gotten her glass to her lips, when he'd finished. She tried to chug faster, feeling some of the alcohol spilling out and saw his victory grin. "Roxie! Can we get two more?" She'd show him she could do it as fast as he could and without spilling a drop.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm going to have to say no to round two." Roxie looked at Trunks now. "Little sister here has the attitude, but not the tolerance for it. "You keep that in mind while the two of you are drinking these, OK?" She sat the two six packs on the counter and smiled. "I'll put them on your tab sweetie, you just go have fun."

"Thanks Roxie, you're the best." Kalona hopped down from the stole and grabbed the wine coolers, leaving the beer for Trunks to carry. "Come on, I know a good place to drink these."

"You keep her safe and out of trouble!" Roxie hollered after them.

"I'm always safe and I never get in trouble!" Kalona giggled as she blew a kiss to Roxie, who just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment building, Kalona led Trunks up to the top floor of the building and straight up to the roof. She grinned as they stepped through the door.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Trunks asked her skeptically.

"Every party needs a pooper that's why they invited you." She sang and giggled. "Party pooper...party pooper..."

Trunks shook his head and cracked open a beer. "Light weight."

"I'll have you know, I am NOT drunk...yet. And I have every intention of becoming so!"

"I have no doubts you will succeed. Here take a sip, that should accomplish your goal." He teased as he held the beer out to her.

"No thank you. I has my own right here." She held up the wine coolers and almost dropped them. "Whoops." She pulled one free and sat the rest next to the beer before skipping over next to Trunks.

"OK, I have to ask..." Trunks started as he took a large swig of his beer.

"Yes!" She laughed at his expression now.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." He raised an eyebrow.

"No but I can guess. You're curious about Roxie and the bar I took you too." She gave him a knowing look.

"I don't think curious is the word I would have used. But yeah. Did... you take me to... a gay bar?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Kalona was rolling now, holding her side as the tears fell from her eyes. Trunks sounded like his father when Bulma gave him the pink shirt. He glared like his father as well. A fact Kalona noted to memory when she finally looked up at him. "Oh shit." she choked.

The glare slowly turned into a grin. He was most definitely Vegeta's son.

"Sorry." She apologized as she regained her composure. It wasn't easy, as she was in fact buzzing pretty good from just that one jagerbomb. He was right, she was a lightweight. "Deceptions is a cool place though. No one judges you there, everyone is friendly." She took another large sip of her cooler. "Unlike most of the other bars around here."

Trunks was now watching as a large plane flew overhead. Kalona studied him, still in disbelief that he was real. Had Roxie talked to him really? Or was she doing that weird thing she sometimes did, talking to some unseen guardian angel she said everyone had beside them. She'd said Kalona's was way overworked and in need of a vacation once.

"Your planes look different." Trunks stated matter of factually, and eyed the nearly empty bottle in Kalona's hand.

"I suppose they would. Different world and all right? Not to mention, a different time?" Kalona took another sip of her cooler. And looked up at the sky. She wished she was in the country away from all the city lights. You couldn't see the stars in the city.

"Yes, but I'm not sure about the time line. What year is it?" He asked, his eyes almost hopeful.

"Um, 2012, but I think our calendars are very different from those in your world." She wrinkled her nose in thought. "Must be a way to figure it out though."

"The time machine would be able to tell us what year it is in my world." Trunks told her as he pulled a device from his pocket.

"But we don't know where it is? Or if it's even here at all." Kalona bit her lip.

"That's what the GPS is for... if I can ever get the damn thing working again." He frowned at it. "It's like everything has been hit by an electrical surge and shorted out."

Kalona had unwittingly leaned her head on his shoulder now. The empty cooler bottle hanging loosely in her hand at her side. "You can do it. You're Bulma Brief's son... or a really good hallucination."

"Hm, still on that are we? Maybe if you drink another one of those, things will be clearer." He nodded towards the rest of the coolers.

"I know what you're doing... you just want to try and get me drunk. Well guess what? You're too late!" She poked her finger into his chest a couple times before he caught her hand in his. "I'm already drunk, silly."

"Yes, I can see that. Lightweight." He rolled his eyes at her and took the bottle before she dropped it. "So give me an example of a good penalty." Trunks was looking at her now and grinning...

* * *

**A/N: Oh man, I bet Kalona was hoping Trunks had forgot about that little penalty comment she'd made before the jagerbombs. I wonder what kind of penalty he is going to make her pay. It's just Trunks, so I think she's fairly safe with him. I really can't see him making her do anything bad. He's so polite... well he is on the show anyway... I can't wait to see what he comes up with. Please review and let me know what you guys think. I really love reading them and the messages you send as well. Thank you guys so much. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... & I don't really care for Jagerbombs... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews guys.**_

_**LiLaoRyo704, yes Trunks does like to mess with her. He is Vegeta's Son after all, so he has to have a devilish side. ;-)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, it was going to be a sports bar at first, but the story kind of did that taking over, and breathing on it's own thing, that my other story just loves to do to me all the time. I shouldn't complain though, that is where the idea for this story came from in the first place. Read on to see if the two behaved. ;-)**_

_**Thank you so much, purr. A lot of people dislike OC's, let alone anything that even steps into Mary Sue territory. So your review is more than generous. I'm glad you love the story. :)**_

_**TFSrules, I'm glad you found your way back, and are still enjoying the story. Read on for more, as requested. :)**_

_**Also … Thank you for making this story a favorite, TFSrules and SilverMist44. :)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 5**_

" _**Down the Rabbit Hole "**_

"I know what you're doing... you just want to try and get me drunk. Well guess what? You're too late!" Kalona poked her finger into his chest a couple times before Trunks caught her hand in his. "I'm already drunk, silly."

"Yes, I can see that. Lightweight." Trunks rolled his eyes at her and took the bottle before she dropped it.

"Hey, that's mine." Kalona pursed her lips and squinted her eyes at him.

"And it's empty." Trunks admonished her shaking his head and sat the bottle next to his own, turning his attention back to the GPS he was holding. _Why won't you power on?_

"Maybe it needs a new battery?" Kalona offered as she watched him turn the device over in his hand, pressing a tiny button on it's back. Then rolled her eyes when he didn't answer. "Hmph, I'm going over there, where people are more sociable." Kalona muttered as she got to her feet and walked to the other side of the roof.

Trunks raised his eyes and watched her lean over the wall to yell hello to the people and cars below. "Be careful. You're going to fall." He sighed loudly as he stood, pocketing the GPS, and walked over to join her. He gripped her arm gently, pulling her back from the edge.

"I find that highly unlikely with you around." Kalona poked his chest yet again as she spoke, before clumsily returning to her perch. Shrugging free of his hand she hopped up to straddle the wall, swinging her left leg out over the side then watched in slow motion as her shoe slipped from her foot, and fell to the street below, nearly hitting a man on the head. "Oopsie!"

"Kalona, please." Trunks pleaded with her as he grabbed her right arm.

"I'm perfectly safe sitting here. I do it all the time!" Kalona pulled away trying to free her arm, leaning back further than she had realized and slipped. There was no time to scream, just a split moment gasp of panic, that turned to a sigh of relief as she felt herself lifted into the air and pulled into his arms. "See? Told you I wasn't gonna fall with you around." _Not off of a roof anyway. _She continued in her mind as the city sounds seemed to grow louder.

"You're lucky I was around... this time." His voice was low, disapproving. Like a grownup scolding a small child for breaking something. "Do you always sit there like that, when you've come up here to drink?"

"Sometimes. Jeez, what's the big deal? You caught me. I didn't fall!" Kalona rolled her eyes in dramatic fashion. "God, Trey didn't even freak out over my sitting there." _Why didn't he freak out? _

"The ex boyfriend?... Sorry." He apologized when he saw her narrow her eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." He swallowed hard and smiled down at her.

"Heh, it's fine. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped. That's not like me." She laughed nervously and bit her lip. _Wow, he's definitely too good to be real. And would some one please shut that damn car alarm off!? _

"So give me an example of a good penalty." Trunks was looking at her now and grinning.

Kalona looked up at him, and pondered his question. _Oh right, the jagerbombs! _An idea began to form and she tilted her head to the side. "Well, you could always tell me that I have to kiss you." She grinned back when she saw him blush. Her inner bad girl was doing a pre-victory dance of some sort. _Oh man, I really am drunk. _

"You've had a lot to drink, Kalona." Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled.

"No I haven't. You've had a lot to drink!" Kalona again poked her finger into his chest. "I've only had one cooler."

"And a Jagerbomb, and some of my beer." Trunks again caught her hand in his. It was so small and soft compared to his own. "I think we should probably save the penalty for a time when you're sober."

Kalona pouted at him now. "Party pooper... party pooper..." She began to sing again. Her inner bad girl was off in a corner bawling.

Trunks brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Let's get you in bed."

_Now we're talking! _Kalona's inner bad girl was all grins and smiles now_. Wait...what?! _Kalona herself however, immediately thought about a passage she had written in her story, where she had said those exact same words to one very inebriated Trunks. _I just wanted a kiss._

It took some doing, getting down the first two stairwells. Trunks now guessed that Kalona hadn't eaten any of the take out she ordered. She was far to drunk for such a small amount of alcohol unless, she had drank it on an empty stomach. He picked her up and carried her down the remaining flights. By the time they got to her door, she was asleep. He'd grabbed her keys and the left over coolers and beer before they headed down. He repositioned her in his arms so that he could sit the drinks on the floor and unlocked the door. Her cat greeted him with a loud meow, as he stepped inside.

"I didn't hurt her or anything. She's just sleeping." He told the noisy fur ball and proceeded down the hallway to her room. He turned the handle and let the door fall open. Her room wasn't really how he expected it to look. It was neat and messy at the same time, that he had expected. Not the flowers that decorated the room however. Her room was actually very feminine and nice. He pulled the covers back on her bed and gently laid her down and carefully removed her shoes. Her computer was still on, so after tucking her in he walked over to turn the monitor off for her. He saw his name on the screen and sat down to read, his face quickly turning scarlet.

_'..._

_Trunks continued to smirk at her, leaning his face close to hers, their lips inches apart. "Don't flatter yourself sweetheart. Gohan, she's all yours." Before Kalona could respond, he'd dumped her unceremoniously on her ass, at Gohan's feet and shot off towards the lookout._

_"DAMN YOU, BOXER BOY!" Kalona yelled after him as she got to her feet. Trunks looked over his shoulder and couldn't help laughing at the sight of her rubbing her ass while she yelled. This only infuriated her more. "I WANTED TO RIDE WITH GOHAN ANYWAY!... IT'S SAFER!... AND TRUNKS?..." She smiled sweetly at him now. "...YOU DID GET JEALOUS!"_

_'..._

"What the hell is this?" He turned in the chair to look at her sleeping form. "What is it with people in this world?" _How do they know so much about us? And why does she want to ride with Gohan? I'm safe. _He sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't wake her up, she looked so peaceful. He'd ask her about it in the morning. Besides, she was harmless and he was tired too. He clicked her monitor off and took one last look at her before closing her door.

"God dammed cat! Where is that little bitch? I'm going to snap this fuckers neck right in her face!" A man was yelling in the hall way outside her apartment door.

"Shit, I left the door open." Trunks eyes went wide with the realization that it was her cat the voice in the hall was referring to. He moved quickly towards the door. He could see their shadows on the floor, the larger of the two moving in an agitated state. The smaller, a female, reaching out towards him in a calming motion.

"Baby, just let it go. You know she's just gonna call the police on you again and file charges." The woman pleaded with him and then gasped.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! If I want your opinion, I'll beat it out of you!" The man shouted back as a slap was heard.

Trunks stepped into the hall now. Sure enough, the damn hulk was standing there holding Kalona's cat. Judging from the way the woman was holding her face, he'd just back handed her.

"Mind if I join the party? Hmm, looks like you have something that doesn't belong to you." Trunks said, his voice dangerously low, as he walked over with one arm outstretched ready to grab the cat and the other poised, ready to strike. He smiled his Father's smile at the poor fool and then BAM!... right in the head. He nodded to the woman who was now staring at him in shock. "You shouldn't let him treat you like that." He turned with the cat in hand and walked back inside the apartment, picking up the coolers and beer before closing the door.

"You should have pissed on him." He told the cat as he set him on the floor. Cat piss was a real bitch to get the smell out. He chuckled as he went into the bathroom to take a shower. The girl had told him to make himself at home. He wrapped a towel around his waste after, and went to the living room to get dressed. He knew she would be asleep until morning so he wasn't worried about her walking out and seeing him. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet and tossed them on the couch. He nearly hit Inuyasha, who had been curled up sleeping dead center. He in turn hissed and ran off, fur fluffed. "My couch, fur ball."

* * *

Kalona rolled over with a groan, and watched with a mix of confusion, and horror as the mirror in her room began to pulsate, and liquify, slowly melting onto the floor, then began to rise beside her bed. "What the hell?" The liquid was now forming into a shape, round and short. "Oh, hell no."

"Hi-iii..." Mr. Popo stared at her with his unblinking eyes, waiting.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kalona screamed and fell off the side of her bed. She gripped the side and slowly peeked over the edge. Eyes wide as they landed on the unwanted guest.

"Still here..." The genie taunted from the other side.

"Why exactly are you here?" Kalona slowly stood and made her way around the bed, never taking her eyes off of the creepy ass genie.

"Where's the fun in my telling you that?" Mr. Popo chuckled as he watched her.

"What?" Kalona scrunched her face up confused. _Damn you, you twisted controlling freak! Just tell me what the hell you're doing here!_

"You'll see." He held out two brightly glowing pills and laughed as if at some secret inside joke.

"What will I see?" She eyed the pills with suspicion. They looked strangely familiar to her. _Oh, OK now the freak thinks he's Morpheus? _

"You take the blue pill, the dream ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole really goes." The genie stepped closer offering her a choice.

_You sick twisted FREAK! _"You're insane!" Kalona yelled at the genie as she ran from her room, stopping dead in the living room and screaming again. Mr. Popo now stood beside the couch where Trunks was sleeping, hands still outstretched with a pill in each. Kalona looked from Trunks sleeping form to the pills to the genies huge unblinking eyes. "Fine!" She grabbed the blue pill and swallowed it. "I've had enough of this crazy freak dream, thank you very much. I think I'll pass on continuing the journey." Suddenly everything began to shake and swirl and turn upside down. "I took the blue pill! You said the dream ends!"

"I liiied...!" The evil genie answered with a maniacal chuckle that resonated throughout the room.

Kalona woke up in her bed, confused and disoriented. The last thing she remembered before the strange dream, was going up to the roof with Trunks, and two six-packs. Looking back in hindsight, that probably wasn't one of her better ideas. Well, she obviously hadn't fallen to her death, so that was a plus. And she highly doubted the impact would have hurt Trunks if he fell, seeing as he was either A, not real or B, a super Saiyan from another dimension who could fly. She sat up and held her head. "Oh god, kill me now." She moaned as she slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She was half way down the hall when she stopped dead in her tracks, her jaw dropping at the sight before her. _OK, so down the rabbit hole we go. Dayum..._

"Sweatpants?" Kalona asked with a raised brow as Trunks Briefs exited the bathroom in nothing but his briefs, yawning and clearly still half asleep. Oh, her inner bad girl was dancing around like a giddy school girl at a one direction concert. She glared at her inner bad girl and rolled her eyes.

"Shit!" He was fully awake now. "I completely forgot." He grinned sheepishly, then noted her pained expression. "You OK?"

"Yeah... just the mother of all headaches." She winced as she spoke, and tried so hard not to look down. Her inner bad girl on the other hand was snapping Polaroid pictures and sticking them all over the walls of her mind.

"You have any aspirin in here?" He asked as he led her into the bathroom, his hand firm, yet gentle on her back. He opened the medicine cabinet when she nodded towards it, and found the bottle. He turned the faucet on and grabbed a Dixie cup to fill with water, before opening the bottle and dumping two tiny pills into her palm. His eyes began searching hers, his jaw set in a thin line.

Kalona accepted without argument, never taking her eyes off him as he handed her the water. "Thank you."

Trunks simply smiled in return. "I should probably go get dressed..." He began, his eyes falling to her lips as she bit the lower.

"Yeah..." She held her breath as she released her lip.

"You're sober now?" Trunks asked, his eyes dark.

Kalona simply nodded as her breath hitched. _Why? Oh my god... _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I haven't been feeling well. Head colds suck a giant monkey butt. I'm feeling a bit better now so, back to the story we go. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review or Popo will come visit you in your sleep too. Oh shit, he's right behind me isn't he?**

"**Hiiiiii!" Mr. Popo waves to all you wonderful readers. ;-D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... & I'm seriously creeped out by Mr. Popo after that last chapter... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination.**_

_**Evrisha, thank you. I'm glad you like the story. :-)**_

_**TFSrules, Popo said I'm not allowed to tell. By the way, do you want him? Here you can have him. ;-)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, again your review has cracked me up. :-) **_

_**LilaoRyo704, yea she is and yes she does. She's not the only one. ;-)**_

_**Kayka-Kay, I plan on it. :-)**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys. They made my day. **_

_**And thank you, Evrisha, Kayka-Kay and Royal Rain for making this story a favorite. :-)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 6**_

" _**Dream it til your dream comes true "**_

Trunks simply smiled in return. "I should probably go get dressed..." He began, his eyes falling to her lips as she bit the lower.

"Yeah..." She held her breath as she released her lip.

"You're sober now?" Trunks asked

Kalona simply nodded as her breath hitched. _Why? Oh my god. _Her eyes went wide as Trunks leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, soft and gently. His hand trailing up her back as he pulled her close, his other hand moving behind her neck as he deepened the kiss. She was breathless when he finally pulled away.

"Penalty paid." Trunks breathed, his eyes dark and searching hers again. His hand moved to her face, gently stroking her cheek, his thumb trailing along her bottom lip. He dipped his head again, gently skimming her lips with his own, then her cheek, her jaw and finally her neck. "You're like no one I've ever met before." He whispered against her ear as his arms moved around her again, pulling her against him. "So soft..." His lips were on hers again. "So sweet..." He kissed her long and hard, moaning as her arms moved around his neck and her fingers tangled into his hair.

_Oh my god. This can't be happening. _Kalona thought as Trunks continued his assault on her senses. _He's not real... oh my, that's real... _She gave up the mental battle and allowed herself to get lost in the moment... real or not. It was at that moment Trunks suddenly pulled away eyes wide as everything again swirled and turned upside down. She reached for him, grasping desperately at his arm just as he vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. "No!... Truuuunks!" She woke in her bed, panicked and even more disoriented now than before. She stared at the ceiling as the realization dawned on her. It was all just a dream. She brought her fingers to her lips and her eyes widened. _Then why do I feel like I've just been kissed? … Ow damn. Well at least I can explain why my head is pounding._

Kalona slipped from her bed and headed down the hall. Stopping dead in her tracks. "Sweatpants?" Kalona asked with a raised brow as Trunks Briefs exited the bathroom yawning and clearly still half asleep. Her inner bad girl pouted and stomped away. She rolled her eyes.

"You said these were acceptable sleep wear." Trunks smirked at her, then frowned when he noted her pained expression. "You OK?"

"Yeah... just the mother of all headaches." She winced as she spoke and started towards the bathroom door as Trunks guided her inside his hand firm, yet gentle on her back. "It's in the medicine cabinet" She told him before he said anything. "The aspirin." She continued when she saw his look of confusion.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Trunks asked her as he retrieved the small bottle and dispensed two pills into her outstretched palm. He turned the faucet on and grabbed a dolphin covered Dixie cup to fill with water. His eyes began searching hers, his jaw set in a thin line. Kalona accepted without argument, never taking her eyes off him as he handed her the water.

"I uh... I just guessed... Thank-you." Kalona smiled and bit her lip nervously. _Holy deja vu._

Trunks simply smiled in return. "I should probably go get dressed..." He began, his eyes falling to her lips as she bit the lower.

"Yeah..." She held her breath as she released her lip. _This is just like the dream..._

"You're sober now?" Trunks asked, his eyes dark.

Kalona simply nodded as her breath hitched. _ Oh my god... oh my god... oh...my...god!_

"That's good... because, I need you to take me somewhere that I can get some supplies." He sighed as he stepped away. "I'm going to need to rebuild part of the GPS to get it working again." Trunks told her from the hallway, his lips forming a lopsided boyish smile.

Kalona just nodded her head while her inner bad girl began throwing shampoo bottles and random hair products at his head. _Well THAT wasn't like the dream. _She frowned and shut the door.

* * *

Two hours later they walked through the front door of Raybuildit inc., a small computer parts and repair shop. Trunks looked from the name to Kalona and simply rolled his eyes. Seeing the eye roll, Kalona smacked his arm and mouthed "Be nice." Trunks grinned and nodded his head.

"How can I help...oh it's you." A heavy set man began as he stepped from a back room.

"My friend needs a umm..." She turned to Trunks, her face scrunched up and then glared when she saw his look of amusement. "You tell him what you need." With that she wandered off to look at a refurbished laptop Ray had near the window for sale.

"What can I help ya with? New comp? I build them from scratch ya know. Could build ya an excellent gaming system..." He noticed Kalona near the laptop. "That there is a pretty new model. seventeen inch screen, eight gigabytes ram, hard drive's been upgraded to one terabyte and the graphics card is up to date as well... I'll take fifty off the price if you're interested." The man had left Trunks and was now at Kalona's side practically drooling over a possible sale. "Take one fifty off and I may consider it." Kalona smiled sweetly. Ray walked back over to Trunks, shaking his head. "What was it ya needed again?"

Trunks handed him a fried circuit board and pointed to three of the chips. "You got anything like these?"

Ray nodded his head and handed the board back before disappearing into the backroom, returning almost instantly with a large brown box full of all sorts of bits and pieces of various electronic devices. He tilted the box, dumping the contents across the counter. The two began to pick through the pieces in search of matches. It wasn't long before Trunks found suitable replacements, as well as some other pieces he felt he could use.

"You found what you needed?" Kalona asked as she sauntered back up to the counter and leaned up against Trunks. She grinned up at him and giggled when she saw him begin to blush. "How much for these, Ray?" She stepped away from Trunks before she made him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Call it an even ten. How bout the laptop, you interested still?" He took a bill from Trunks and frowned. "The hell is this?"

Kalona quickly fished a twenty from her purse. "Joke money, heh, here take it out of this." She exchanged the bills and turned back to Trunks who had the most bewildered look on his face. "Zeni is no good here. Most people don't even know what it is unless your a dragonball fanatic. Here."

"I had no idea." Trunks frowned, clearly uncomfortable about her paying.

"Don't worry about it. I'll put you to work for me to make up for it." She grinned almost wickedly at him as he blushed slightly.

"Here's your change. So the lappy top? Yes?" He looked at her hopeful for the sale.

Kalona sensing his desperation, and really wanting the laptop, yet knowing it was overpriced for being used decided to go for the kill. "Well, yeah I like it a whole lot, but it's just so much more than I can afford on my small salary." She sighed heavily and let her shoulders slump as she looked towards the laptop, ignoring the smirk that was now forming on Trunks's far too handsome face. "If it was just a couple hundred cheaper." She sighed again and turned back. "I'm sure someone else can afford it though. Really wish it was me."

"You said one fifty off! NOT two hundred!" Ray was red in the face now as he was obviously about to cave.

"Well it will mean a smaller grocery order this month, but yeah I did say one fifty off, just two hundred would mean food on the table all month." She glared at Trunks when she heard him snort.

"One fifty off, not a penny more! Take it or leave it!" He was practically shouting now and it looked like his blood pressure was through the roof.

"You still take checks? Or..." Seeing his expression as he shook his head, she changed direction. "I'll be right back... I have to hit the ATM across the street for the cash. Just hang out here a minute, Trunks. I won't be long"

"Every time!" Ray hit his bawled up fist on the counter. "She just got a killer deal and she knows it!" He was mad but couldn't help but smile just a little. By the time someone else was ready to buy it, he'd have needed to lower the price a lot more with as fast as technology changed. "So you a gamer?" He asked a very lost looking Trunks as he walked over and began boxing up the laptop.

"Um, me? Not really, no." Trunks had been watching the door non stop since Kalona left. What if she just left him there? Would she do that? She'd been so upset with his being here. He just wanted to find the time machine and go home, but first he needed to fix the dang GPS to locate the missing machine. He also needed a place to stay, and right now she was his only friend in this world. At least he hoped she was his friend.

"Shame. I have the latest Assassins creed here, pre-played but in good condition. You just looked like the gamer type..." He trailed off as the door opened and Kalona returned.

"He's more of a hands on kinda guy, and before you even ask... NO, I'm not buying the game too. This is already going to make me go hungry this month." She pouted as she laid the money on the counter in front of Ray. "Thirty day money back guarantee?" She asked, her hand still on the money.

Trunks grinned as he observed the transaction before him. _Mom would love her. _His brows furrowed at the thought. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Ten days! This baby is clean and in perfect running condition. We can give it the old stress test right here and now if you like." Ray answered, his face stern.

"Nah, I trust you." She smiled and looked towards Trunks who seemed much more relaxed now than he had seemed when she'd first returned. He now seemed perplexed. "You got everything you needed here right?" She continued when he nodded. "Alright then we're off. Later Ray, thanks for the laptop." She said as she accepted the bag containing the boxed up laptop. "One more stop and we can head home."

"Hardware store?" Trunks asked as his lips pulled up into a smile, brow arched.

"Yup. They should have the soldering iron you wanted. I swear to god though, if you burn my apartment down with it... Oh, stop smirking at me like that... stop it. You're infuriating, you do realize that right?" She turned and began walking as his smirk continued to grow bigger. At the end of the block she hailed a cab and waited for Trunks to catch up before climbing in. "Home depot please." She smiled at the driver after Trunks was seated beside her. She chuckled slightly at his expression. "You do have taxi's where your from right?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"We didn't have much left as far as public transportation went." He smiled at Kalona, but his eyes were sad.

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me." She wanted to lean into him and hug him. She reached over instead and placed her hand on his, gently squeezing. The electricity was back, she could feel it moving up from her fingertips and making it's way up her arm to her collarbone. She could tell he felt it too by the sudden, sharp intake of breath as his mouth fell open slightly. She pulled her hand back to her lap and opened her mouth to say something, but the words weren't there. She watched as Trunks turned his head to look out the window, his brows furrowed as if he were deep in thought. He wore a pair of light jeans with a hole in the left knee, a gray t-shirt with a zipped hoodie and his strapped high tops. He almost looked like a regular guy right now, even with his lavender hair.

"That will be six seventy-five." The driver told them as he pulled to a stop.

"THIS is a hardware store?" Trunks gasped, eyes wide, jaw dropped as he climbed out staring at the huge building.

Kalona laughed as she paid the driver. "We shouldn't be long. Can you wait for us?"

"Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do." The driver answered. Kalona couldn't tell from his tone if he was being sarcastic or was just having a bad day. Fifteen minutes later she had her answer. "Dammit, he left us." Kalona set her bag on the ground and pulled out her cell. She was getting ready to call for a new cab when Trunks placed his hand over hers, stopping her mid-dial.

"Cab's aren't the only form of transportation you know." He was grinning down at her. He picked up her bag, adding it to the collection he already held, then suddenly grabbed her around the waist with his free arm and shot straight up into the sky.

Kalona's arms instantly went around his neck, clinging for dear life as she felt the world drop away from underneath her. "TRUNKS!" She buried her face into his neck and shoulder as he came to a stop high above the parking lot below.

"I take it you've never flown before." Trunks smiled when she lifted her face to his again.

"We d-don't... can't fly here, not like this." She dared a glance down and nearly passed out from the view. "Oh my god, were so high."

"My Mom never cared for flying this way either, she says she feels safer in a machine." He rolled his eyes. "Guess you have the same irrational fear of heights." He teased her.

"No, I have an irrational fear of loosing my mind, which it seems I most certainly am doing at an alarming rate. Holy shit! We're hovering god knows how many thousands of feet above the earth here! This isn't even possible! I knew it... I'm insane. You're not real, this isn't happening, and I'm probably in some psyche ward in a padded room on loopy meds!" She stopped to breathe.

"Actually it's just a couple hundred feet, and this is happening." He sighed in frustration when she just shook her head. "Kami! What do I have to do to prove to you that I am real? Are you completely certain you've sobered up?"

"No as a matter of fact I'm not, and for that matter I'm not sure that I'm even awake." She lifted her face to his, her lips inches away as she brought her hands up behind his head. _If I'm going to have a delusion that's this insane I may as well enjoy it. _She saw his eyes go wide the moment their lips touched, and felt his arm tighten around her as he responded to her kiss. This was so much better than the kiss from the earlier dream. This was so vivid, so real. She felt her self falling as his other arm, the one containing their bags, came around her as well. Then she felt him suddenly draw back, breaking the kiss as he took a ragged breath.

"We lost some altitude there." He blushed and smiled nervously as Kalona saw just how close to the ground they had dropped.

"Shit! Quick set us down before someone... Ahhhh Trunks!" She cried out, as he again shot straight up.

"Gohan may be safer, but I'm more fun." He grinned at her before taking off in the direction of her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still feeling under the weather, and I actually blame the weather for it. I miss summer and warm sunny days. I love fall and Halloween, but I always get sick this time of year as the weather shifts and it bites a gigantic monkey's ass. "Oozaru!" Yes, Vegeta fine... a giant Oozaru's ass! There, are you happy now your Royal Arseness... erm I mean Highness? Drop me a review guys. They really do make my day. I love hearing your input both through reviews and messages. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... & he was right, he is more fun to fly with than Gohan... This is all purely fictional and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. Sorry for the double post.. I was rushing to edit this because I keep losing power and accidentally deleted it. **_

_**TFSrules, yep, his smart behind just gave it away. As for the kiss, well... they kinda did, albeit Kalona believed she was still dreaming, so I suppose that still doesn't count. Thank you for the well wishes. ;-)**_

_**LilaoRyo704, I liked that last line a lot too. And I agree, it shouldn't have been a dream. :-)**_

_**Kayka-Kay, Thank you for the feel better wishes. ;-)**_

_**Guest, you're review is too kind, Thank you so much. :-)**_

_**And thank you, SaraLoveDefender, Berry Icewand and Shi-no-Ookami for making this story a favorite. :-)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 7**_

" _**Dinner & a Movie "**_

Kalona saw his eyes go wide the moment their lips touched, and felt his arm tighten around her as he responded to her kiss. This was so much better than the kiss from the earlier dream. This was so vivid, so real. She felt her self falling as his other arm, the one containing their bags, came around her as well. Then she felt him suddenly draw back, breaking the kiss as he took a ragged breath.

"We lost some altitude there." He blushed, and smiled nervously, as Kalona saw just how close to the ground they had dropped.

"Shit! Quick set us down before someone... ahhhh Trunks!" She cried out, as he again shot straight up.

"Gohan may be safer, but I'm more fun." He grinned at her before taking off in the direction of her apartment.

"You're insane!" Kalona hollered at him as she held on tight and watched the ground zooming past below them. She had to admit that she was beginning to enjoy this form of travel. She giggled and reached out as Trunks shot up higher and they were now flying above the clouds, so close she felt she could touch them. She heard Trunks chuckle as he came to a stop and they slowly dropped lower so that her hand was now inside the fluffy white cumulus cloud. She drew her hand back quickly at first and then hesitantly reached forward again, moving her hand through the heavy, cold, damp air. It was like a pillow of thick fog moving much like bubbles would in a bubble bath, and dispersing in smoke like wisps. She couldn't help grinning. She'd always wondered what a cloud felt like. She looked at Trunks and found that he was grinning as well, this caused her to blush.

"Maybe you don't have an irrational fear of heights after all. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Trunks said, his grin changing to a smirk.

"Shouldn't it be an irrational fear of falling? I mean the height itself can't hurt you... now falling on the other hand... that's a legitimate fear." She was rambling nervously now and mentally slapped herself to shut up. That look in his eyes right now couldn't be good. "Falling can actually be a lot of fun." She heard him say, just before she felt her body leave her stomach behind somewhere above them with the clouds. She couldn't even scream, she could only wrap her arms around Trunks neck in a vise like hold and pray that they survived this so that she could kill the damn demi-Saiyan herself. She closed her eyes tight and waited.

"You can let go now." Trunks laughter laced voice teased. They had landed and he stood with his hands at his sides, while Kalona still clung to him for dear life.

Kalona opened one eye, then the other to see that they were on a roof... her roof to be exact. She let out the breath she'd apparently been holding and unclasped her arms as her eyes locked with his. Her fists bawled up as soon as her feet touched the tarred rooftop. "You... you stupid monkey! You could have killed us!" She was hitting his chest repeatedly, and growing angrier by the second due to the fact that he was laughing. "It's not funny! You scared the shit out of me!"

In one fluid motion, Trunks sat the bags down and and grabbed Kalona's wrists. "Will the insults never stop? I'm a monkey now?" His voice was laced with irritation, yet the corners of his lips were lifted ever so slightly in an amused grin. "I wouldn't have let you fall." His eyes dropped to her hands which were now relaxed and held flat against his chest. "Now, is it safe to let go of these, or do you plan on beating on me some more?" When she nodded her head he continued. "Is that a yes, it's safe to let go, or a yes, I'm planning another assault?"

Kalona rolled her eyes dramatically. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe I just want to get your guard down before the true attack."

Trunks just chuckled as he let go of her and retrieved the bags. "Think you can manage to walk all the way down this time, or shall I just toss you over my shoulder right now to make things easier?" He teased her as he held the door open and motioned toward the steps. "Ladies first..."

"Yeah, you're no gentleman... you just don't want me behind you where I could push you down the stairs." She teased back as she slipped past him. She grinned when she saw his jaw drop in mock hurt. Then gasped when he grabbed her yet again and followed through with his threat tossing her up over his shoulder. "Damn you, Trunks!"

* * *

Kalona watched from the living room as Trunks fiddled with the tiny parts they'd got at Ray's and the GPS. "Dammit!" Trunks cursed, and sat the soldering iron to the side before placing his head in his hands. Kalona sat her new toy on the couch next to her and stood up to walk to the freezer for an ice cube. She turned and walked back to Trunks, taking one of his hands in hers, applying the ice to his burnt finger.

"You're a klutz." She grinned at him as he looked up at her. "How's that feel?"

"Better, thank you. I'm not normally." He sighed in frustration.

"You just need a break. You've been working at this for hours."

"I just don't understand what's wrong. Why can't I get the damn thing working?"

"You're trying too hard." Kalona slid the device and the parts away from him with her free hand. "No more of this tonight. Dinner's almost ready and I was going to watch a movie after... I thought that... maybe you'd like to join me." She smiled at him as he stood and released his hand. The ice cube slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor.

"I think I'd like that very much." Trunks knew it was wrong, but he felt himself drawn to her. He leaned in and smirked slightly when her eyes widened, his face so close to hers, their lips barely touching. He ran his hand up her arm ever so lightly. _What the hell am I doing?_ He asked himself just before he felt her hands moving up his chest. He groaned low in his throat and was about to kiss her, really kiss her, when the phone rang.

"I should probably get that." Kalona said as she stepped back, her face completely flushed. She quickly went into the other room to answer the phone. "Hello?... Oh it's you... What do you want, Trey?... Tonight? No you can't come over... Why? Because I have plans, that's why... Try tomorrow. Oh wait, I forgot I'm busy then too... When? How about two weeks from NEVER!" Kalona pressed end and threw the phone. She turned and her blazing brown eyes collided with pools of calm sapphire blue.

"The ex boyfriend?" Trunks asked as he picked up the phone she'd flung across the room. He tried to hide his irritation and knew he'd failed the moment Kalona's eyebrow shot up in a quizzical manner. "What? You nearly hit me in the head when you chucked this across the room."

"Uh huh..." Kalona simply nodded as a sly grin formed on her lips. "Glad it missed. Strong demi-Saiyan skull, versus ten ounce wireless phone... I shutter at the thought had it impacted... you could have been killed!" She was cracking up as she scurried past him and bolted for the kitchen and grabbed the hot pads. She was opening the oven door when he slowly walked into the room. That grin was back on his face and Kalona felt her heart rate accelerate. _Stop looking at me like that..._

"Need any help?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, um, could you maybe take the plates to the table?" Kalona smiled as she felt her cheeks flush. She hoped he hadn't noticed. _It's the heat from the damn stove that's all... _She mentally rolled her eyes at her self, knowing the stove had nothing to do with it.

"So, I saw something strange on your computer last night." Trunks said, as he sat the plates out.

"What? You were in... my room... last night? When?" Kalona asked, as she followed him through the rounded archway, holding a casserole in her oven mitted hands.

"Last... night." He said, accentuating each word and grinning even more.

"I know that! But when... 'last'...'night'?" Kalona retaliated, accentuating the last two words just as he had. She narrowed her eyes as his grin turned into a smirk. "Oh... my god! Did...did we?" her eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open.

Trunks chuckled. "No, Kalona. You passed out on me, so I just tucked you in and shut your monitor off." He raised an eyebrow as he said the last bit.

"Oh. Wait...what did you see?" _Oh no, he saw the story. That's why he made that comment before. Shit. _"You saw the story." She sat the casserole on the table and went back for a serving spoon. "It's called fan fiction..." She was at least a million shades redder now than she was just moments ago, there was no way he wouldn't notice now. She did her best to explain the concept of fan fiction to him over dinner. He wasn't grasping the insanity of it, and the more she talked the crazier it began to sound to her as well.

* * *

An hour or so later, after finishing up the dishes from dinner and making a big bowl of popcorn they retreated to the living room.

"So what kind of movies do you like? I mean um, did you even watch movies where you're from?" Kalona scrunched her face up as she turned to look at Trunks who was now sitting on the couch smirking at her. "What?"

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be fine. And to answer your second question, yes I've watched movies before... just not as often as I would have liked." Trunks grinned at her as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. "This is gonna get cold if you don't hurry up and choose something."

"You are truly infuriating." Kalona turned back to the shelf of DVD's and grabbed The Breakfast Club. It was an older movie from the 80's but she figured that didn't really matter, he wouldn't exactly be familiar with today's movies either. She popped the disc in the player, shut off the light and joined Trunks on the couch.

It wasn't long before Kalona began to yawn. She'd watched this movie a million times, so tonight it wasn't really holding her attention. Trunks however, was enjoying the film and had even gone to make more popcorn after he'd pretty much eaten all of the first bowl. He kept glancing over at Kalona, and wasn't the least bit surprised when he felt her move closer to him halfway through the movie. He smiled as she folded her legs up beside herself and got comfortable with a big yawn. It wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep, her head nestled against his shoulder. He picked the remote up and turned the television off. Then bringing his arm around Kalona, careful not to wake her, he pulled her closer as he stretched out next to her. He took a shaky breath and looked at her sleeping face. _This is nice..._ _So very nice_. He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. He knew things could never go anywhere between them, but he could at least enjoy this tonight.

The sound of keys in a lock woke Trunks. He looked towards the door with a frown as he realized someone was on the other side. Kalona was still asleep, and curled up against his side. He watched as the door slowly swung open and a tall male with longish, sandy blonde hair, tattered jeans and hooded sweatshirt that read 'OLD NAVY' stepped inside the apartment. Trunks glared at him and waited. _You must be Trey..._

"What the mother fucking, fuck!?" Trey yelled, as his eyes landed on Kalona and Trunks.

"Trey?" Kalona pushed herself to a sitting position and gawked in the direction the voice had came from. "What are you doing here? I told you I had plans."

Trunks watched and waited. He could hear the fear in Kalona's voice. She wasn't showing it, but the fact that he had shown up here, after being told not too obviously had her spooked. Trunks stood as Trey took a step towards the couch.

"I can fucking see that. Was he fucking worth it?" Trey spat.

"Wh-what?" Kalona reached for his arm as Trunks stood. _Oh god no... _She quickly scrambled after him. "You shouldn't be here Trey. In fact, how the hell did you even get in?" Now she was getting angry. "I took your key when we broke up."

"Heh heh, yeah you did, but you forgot that Chance still had one." Trey dangled the key in the air. He laughed and lifted it just out of her reach as she grabbed for it. "Nope, mine. Speaking of things that are fucking mine... I'll deal with you in a just moment." He glared at her before turning to look at Trunks. "Okay douche bag, I suggest you, gather up your anime mother fucking freak costume, and get the fucking hell out of my fucking girlfriend's apartment before I fucking beat the living fucking shit out of you."

"I'm NOT your ..." Kalona began, before being silenced. Not so much by Trey's finger that had attempted to hush her, but rather the demi-Saiyan that had grabbed the arm attached to that finger. "Trunks..." She whispered. The look in his eyes told her to be quiet. _I have to stop this... but how?_

Trunks squeezed and twisted Trey's wrist, forcing him to drop down to one, then both knees before he spoke. When he did his voice was dangerously low. "Who's going to beat the living shit out of who again? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that the first time." He continued to squeeze and a crunching sound could now be heard over top of Trey's agonizing cries.

"Trunks, you have to stop. He's not as strong as you." She realized her mistake as soon as she said it. Trunks looked at her with understanding, releasing Trey's wrist at the same time. Trey didn't hesitate, he pulled a switch blade from his pocket and lunged at Trunks, embedding the blade in his side. "NO!" Her eyes went wide, as she watched Trey sail across the room, smashing into the wall near the door with such force the plaster cracked. She was afraid the impact had killed him, until she heard a gurgled profanity and saw him flipping Trunks the bird. "Oh my god, Trey STOP!"

"You afraid I'll kill your fucking play toy? Fuck you, Kalona." Trey hissed, through gritted teeth as he got back to his feet. "You got lucky, but only fucking once. Let's dance!" He had retrieved his switch blade from the floor where it landed. He looked at Kalona again. "Afterward, you and I can fucking dance."

Trunks smirked, as he calmly walked over to stand face to face with Trey. He appeared calm on the outside, but inside was a different matter. He'd had enough of this guy's mouth and was still angry that he'd even shown up here and interrupted things. They had only been sleeping of course, but falling asleep next to someone, was something he'd never really had the luxury of. As simple as it was he had been enjoying it. He grabbed Trey by the throat, lifting him off the ground, knocking the blade from his hand. Trey grabbed desperately at the hand around his neck, and kicked his legs as he gasped for air.

"Trunks, you're going to kill him! You have to stop." Kalona held onto his arm as she looked at Trey with pity. "Let him go Trunks... he isn't worth it."

"Fine..." Trunks released him, letting him fall into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Get the hell out of here before I change my mind." Trey didn't need to be told twice, he half crawled, half ran as he scurried to his feet and was out the door. Trunks shut and bolted the door behind him before turning back to Kalona and pulling her into his arms."Are you alright?" He stroked the side of her face with his fingers. "You're shaking." He hugged her to his body and whispered near her ear. "I don't think he's going to be bothering you anymore."

Kalona leaned into him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her, until she remembered that Trey had stabbed him. "You're bleeding!" She gasped, as she pulled away to check the wound. "I'm calling the police and an ambulance!" She was halfway to the phone when Trunks grabbed her arm. "What am I going to tell them?" She sighed heavily. "My half alien friend from another dimension has been stabbed by my ex boyfriend and... and they are NOT going to believe me... I don't even believe me! They're going to throw me in a padded room or worse... They could realize that it's true, that you're part alien and they would want to run all kinds of tests on you and…" She was silenced by his lips against her own.

"You're not going to tell them anything. It's not that bad honestly." Trunks told her, as he drew back. "I just need to clean the wound and bandage it." He smiled at her reassuringly. "Okay?" He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and fought down the urge to kiss her again.

Kalona nodded her head as she took a deep steadying breath. "I think there's still some gauze and stuff in the bathroom. Wait here, I'll get the stuff." Trunks removed his shirt while she was gone and walked out to the kitchen. When Kalona returned he was at the sink with a roll of paper towels. She grabbed a chair from the dining table and pulled it out beside him. "Sit down. Let me do that for you. It's my fault this even happened." She grabbed a large plastic bowl and filled it with water, then sat it on the floor next to the chair, and knelt beside it. "Sit." She had tears in her eyes, but her tone was demanding. Trunks did as he was told and took a seat, never taking his eyes from her face as she tended to the wound. He swallowed hard visibly as Kalona looked up into his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault, Kalona. It was his."

"No, I suppose you're right. Oh my God. I just realized we were both on the couch when Trey came in." Kalona blushed and looked away.

"Yeah, you fell asleep on me again." Trunks grinned wickedly.

Kalona laughed. "So why didn't you wake me, or carry me off to my room to tuck me in again?"

"I didn't want to wake you... or let go." His face grew serious. "I've never slept with anyone like that before. That didn't come out right... What I mean is, I've never fallen asleep with someone... it was nice." He stood up and took Kalona's hand, helping her too her feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things awkward."

"You haven't. I just..." She paused as she felt the electricity return yet again. "I..."

"I know. I feel it too." Trunks left go of her hand, taking a deep breath and turned away. "We're both tired. We should probably try to get some more sleep." He told her as he went to the living room and retrieved a duffel bag from behind the couch. He winced slightly, as he pulled a clean tank top out and pulled it over his head. He closed his eyes tight, and held his breath when he felt her hand on his back. He turned to face her and shook his head as he fought the urge to pull her into his arms.

Kalona took his hand and led him down the hall to her room. She opened her bedroom door with a shaky hand and stepped inside. The strange, electricity was so strong now, almost dizzying. She walked over to the bed and waited while Trunks closed the door. When he turned towards her his eyes were dark and hooded. "Just to sleep..." He breathed as he approached her ever so slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry for the short delay, I'm feeling better, but was busy with Halloween festivities. I wanted to get this posted in case I loose power, as I'm on the east coast and we have a storm that would put Vegeta's big bang attack to shame right off shore. "GAL...LICK..." Oh crap... Um yea, I've been told I'm not allowed to make references to a certain Saiyan Prince in my author notes from now on. "GUN!" Crackle, woosh, crash!* Missed me... tee hee. "Only once!" Heh, alrighty then...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... & has anyone seen Kalona's cat?... This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've moved my review responses/thank you's to the bottom so that we can get straight to the story. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;-)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 8**_

" _**Stay the Night "**_

The strange, electricity was so strong now, it was almost dizzying. Kalona slowly walked over to her bed and waited as Trunks closed the door. When he turned towards her his eyes were dark and hooded. "Just to sleep..." He breathed, as he closed the distance between them. Kalona nodded in agreement as she took a step closer to him. "Just to sleep." She repeated his words back to him as his lips descended upon hers. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands pressing against her back as he pulled her close. This was quite possibly, the sweetest kiss that Kalona had ever experienced. She closed her eyes as she brought her arms around Trunks' neck, twisting her fingers into his long, lavender hair, and allowed herself to get lost in this moment.

What he'd told her, just moments before in the kitchen, kept playing over in her mind. _"I didn't want to wake you... or let go... I've never fallen asleep with someone... it was nice..." _How lonely his world must have truly been. What she wouldn't give at this moment to change that. She gave herself over to him fully in this simple kiss. Allowing him to part her lips with his tongue, as he deepened the kiss with a low growl. She wanted to cry for him, she didn't know why, she couldn't explain it, she couldn't explain any of what was happening. She was, however, coming to terms with the truth, it seemed. That he was really here, that he was very much real. That right now, he was all her's and she was utterly and completely his.

Trunks broke the kiss, looking deep into her eyes as he continued to hold her. "I can't stay in your world, I have to find a way to return to my own." He told her with a hint of regret.

"I know." Kalona whispered. She didn't want to think about this right now, she knew he was going to leave, and it hurt because she was falling for him.

"I can't do this... and just leave." His voice was tortured, a fact that she saw reflected in his lonely eyes.

Kalona rose up on her tiptoes to reach his lips with her own, pulling his head down to her's as she did so. She pressed her lips to his gently, lingering there, before drawing back and pulling free. She crawled onto the bed, reaching for his hand. "Just to sleep, Trunks. Please stay..." She pleaded, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt his weight pressing down on the mattress near her. She felt him move closer, stretching his legs down the length of the bed next to her, as she laid back with her eyes closed. She was holding her breath when she opened her eyes again. He was laying on his side, staring down at her and she found herself biting her lower lip. His eyes fell there almost instantly, quickly followed by his own lips.

Kalona wasn't prepared for the electrical surge-like sensation this action sent through her body. She gasped against his mouth, unknowingly digging her fingernails into his upper arm and chest. Trunks responded by growling low in his throat. He deepened the kiss, smashing his lips against hers roughly as he slipped his tongue between her parted lips with such force she could hardly breathe. She whimpered loudly against his mouth and squirmed under his assault on her senses. She moaned his name, as his hands roamed over her body. Her mind and body were at war with one another. She knew this was wrong, that it would only end in heartache, but her body was reacting to his touch in ways she never imagined herself capable. _What am I doing? Oh god, this is insane..._

She felt his hand at her hip now, pressing her down, stilling her, as he seemed to regain some control over his own hormones. His kiss became less demanding, taking on a more gentle, tender nature. He kissed her slowly, as he ran his hand along her body, up her side, his thumb gently grazing the side of her breast as his hand continued it's journey north. His fingers trailed over her collar bone, causing her to shiver, turning so that the backs of his fingers skimmed over the tender flesh of her neck. He stroked her cheek gently before stilling his hand there, and continued to kiss her softly, whispering her name against her lips before finally breaking the spell. _Please, don't stop..._

"We can't do this." She heard him whisper, as she opened her eyes to meet his pain filled gaze. "I know, Trunks." She knew how he felt right now, she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her, but they were from two different worlds. They couldn't complicate things any more than they already were. Trunks flopped back against the pillow with a loud groan, which automatically set something off deep inside Kalona. She took a shaky breath in response, and bit her lip harder than usual. She winced and heard Trunks chuckle. "Seems were both going to suffer a bit." He was grinning at her now and she felt like pummeling him for it. His face suddenly grew serious. "Why did you date that asshole?" He was referring to Trey of course. "He really doesn't seem like your type."

"Yeah, he really isn't. That's sort of why we broke up, genius." She teased, she didn't want to talk about Trey tonight, or ever really. He was undeniably, the biggest mistake she'd ever made in her life. Not that anyone else agreed with her, until now. They'd met at a comic book shop, on a rainy Monday morning. She'd been there to buy a gift for her cousin. Trey had helped her find the perfect comic and asked her to join him for a cup of coffee next door. He'd seemed sweet, and was very flirtatious, in a charming sort of way that had made her smile and giggle a lot more than what she considered normal for herself. Her inner bad girl was sitting at her desk observing, and making gagging motions with her finger in her mouth. Kalona rolled her eyes, as her inner bad girl grinned and faded away. "Trey seemed... a lot different when we met." She frowned, then grinned, her eyes lighting up as an idea popped in her mind. "So Mr. Expert, what exactly would you say, IS my type?"

"Judging from that little story you're working on, I'm inclined to say that I am... or would that be Gohan?" He teased and continued to stare at her. "I could be mistaken though, you could be one of those girls with a penchant for bad boys." He grinned.

"Oh, and I suppose you're NOT a bad boy?" Kalona teased him.

"Oh, I could be..." His eyes darkened as he covered her lips with his own.

Kalona smiled against his lips and heard him chuckle in response, she whimpered as he trailed kisses along her jaw, and gently nipped her earlobe before moving to her neck and collarbone. His hands resumed their earlier exploration, sliding down her back as he pulled her body against his own. She felt him grin against her skin, just before his hand slid over her bottom and gently squeezed. Kalona let out a squeal as her eyes went wide, followed by a shocked gasp as Trunks lifted his face to look into her eyes. He kissed her once more and laid back, pulling her with him, wrapping his arms around her firmly, and kissed her forehead.

Kalona felt her heart rate slowing back down, not much, but at least it no longer felt like a stampede of wild horses. She felt a little bolder than usual, bringing her free arm over his chest, to make small circular motions with her fingers, as she asked him to tell her about his world. Trunks painted a mental picture for her, one of devastated buildings, and darkened, smoke filled skies. She could almost hear the screams of the people running in fear, as he described the brutal killing machines from his world. They sounded so much worse than the androids she'd seen portrayed in the anime. They seemed more like something straight out of the Terminator movies. "I was too young to help the first time they attacked everyone. Too young to fully comprehend what was going on for that matter. I just remember my Mother crying, and knowing something really bad must have happened."

Kalona felt her heart breaking for him, both for the small child, and for the man now lying at her side. She fought back her tears because she knew he wouldn't want that, and simply kissed his lips before laying her head back against his chest. They remained this way for some time, just enjoying the feel of each others company. Kalona felt so comfortable in his arms, he was better than any body pillow or warm down comforter. She snuggled closer and felt his arms tighten around her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation it gave her. _It's not fair... why do have to go back? Why can't you just stay...? _As soon as she thought it, she knew why. He wouldn't turn his back on his world, or his Mother, and she honestly didn't expect or want him to do that.

"Will you let me read it? Your story, the um... fan fiction?" Trunks broke the silence, his voice sounding hopeful and full of curiosity.

"Hmm? Uh, I really don't think that would be a good idea..." She was blushing now.

"Why not?" Trunks had raised an eyebrow, his curiosity now fully piqued. He began to sit up, as Kalona stared at him in horror. "What's wrong? What have you written exactly? Is it that... bad?" Trunks frowned as he leaned back against the headboard with Kalona facing him.

"It... it's just not complete yet." Her mind flashed to the one scene in the story she did NOT want him to read...

"_Let's get you in bed" Kalona told him, without fully realizing what she had said, until after the words left her mouth. "Mm, that's the best idea I've heard all night" Trunks said, as he nuzzled her neck and pushed her up against his door, closing it... ' _

_Oh dear god I can't let him read that! _She could feel the heat rising into her cheeks and wanted to simply disappear. She gave a sideways glance at the book on her side table, and debated giving it a hard toss at the monitor. If he couldn't see it, he couldn't read it.

"It IS that bad isn't it?" Trunks grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "You HAVE to let me read it now!" He laughed as she quickly tackled him onto the mattress before he could stand up. "Or... you could just give me a play by play demonstration instead." His wicked grin was back.

"You're incorrigible!" Kalona glared down at him. "I am NOT going to give you a 'play by play' as you so astutely put it. Nor am I going to let you read it." Her cheeks were burning so much now that she felt she'd been lying in the sun on a hot summer day.

Trunks remained pinned underneath Kalona, not because she was stronger, he could easily toss her aside like a feather, but rather due to the shock that was now setting in. "Is it about us? You and me?" He watched her expression closely and knew the answer. "And.. you don't... want me to read it?" He could feel his own cheeks growing warm now.

"I'd rather you didn't." Kalona told him as she slid off of him. _This is so humiliating. God, what he must think of me. But, it's not like I knew he was real when I wrote that stuff. That would just be creepy. Who the hell am I kidding? It's still creepy, especially now that I know he IS real..._

"Hey, I won't read it if you don't want me too. Okay?" Trunks told her as he gently rubbed her arm.

Kalona flopped back onto the mattress with a groan and stared at him. "It just all seems so weird now. And... it's kind of embarrassing."

"It's a little weird for me too. I'm still not sure what to make of any of this... I won't lie, though. I would still like to read it, but I don't want to make things awkward for you." He watched her scrunch her face up and look away.

"Like my story hasn't done that already." She told him barely above a whisper.

Trunks leaned over her, his sole intention to make sure she was alright, that however, quickly changed. "It can't be all that bad, can it?" He brought his lips close to hers, and saw the moment her breath caught. "In your story... do I kiss you like this?" He kissed her lips softly as he trailed his hand along her side. "Or touch you like that?" He continued to kiss her, gently nipping at her bottom lip, tracing it with his tongue. "Do you imagine it feels the same?" He drew back to look into her eyes.

Kalona clung to him, her breathing heavy as she felt herself spiraling out of control. "No, the story is nothing like this."

"So you haven't written us like this then?" He asked as his lips again descended upon hers, causing her to whimper, but not before he'd seen her blush once more. "Not like... this. I wouldn't even know where... or how... to begin describing this. It's like nothing I've ever...felt before." She let her head fall to the side as Trunks began kissing her neck. "... Mmm, it's like electricity caressing every inch." She dug her nails into his arms as she struggled for air. "It's hard to breathe, to think, to..."

"To rationalize... I know... We should stop..." Trunks mumbled against her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone, while his hands explored her lower body. "It's like there's a magnet drawing us together... I can't pull away."

"I don't want you to... but..." She closed her eyes tight as she moved her hands to his chest, yet unable to push him away. "We can't..." Kalona opened her eyes to meet his gaze and took a deep breath.

"I should go sleep on the couch." Trunks groaned as he shook his head and fell back from her. He saw her expression change to one of sadness before he closed his eyes tight and cursed himself under his breath. _I never should have let things go so far. _

"I realize it's naive, but I'd really like it if you stayed. Not for... that." Kalona rolled her eyes when she saw him raise a single brow at her. "Just to sleep, as originally intended... I liked it too..." She whispered as she studied his face, watching the conflicting emotions as he tried to make the right decision. "It's probably cruel of me to even ask considering the circumstances. You probably would rather go take a shower then stay here... unsatisfied." She frowned when she heard him begin to laugh.

Trunks was grinning at her now and shaking his head. "I've spent most of my life... unsatisfied. To be completely honest, lying here with you has given me more satisfaction than I've felt in a very long time. A cold shower isn't going to do anything to help." He laughed some more at her expression. "Relax, I'm not trying to verbally seduce you... but I would like to stay if that's what you really want." His expression took on a more serious tone as he waited for her to respond.

Kalona did so by sliding close to him and laying her head against his chest. She sighed contentedly as his arms moved around her, pulling her even closer. She could hear and feel his heart beating against her temple. It was faster than she'd expected, but perhaps he was still feeling the effects of their make out session, much like she was. And what a make out session it was. "I could get used to this." She heard his sharp intake of breath, followed by his whispered response. "Me too"...

* * *

Kalona woke up feeling too warm, wrapped in a demi-Saiyan cocoon, in the early morning hours. She hated leaving the comfort of Trunks' arms, which had been wrapped so securely around her. He mumbled something incoherent, as she slid free, and she had to fight the urge to crawl directly back into the bed with him. However, she was dying of thirst and didn't think she'd be able to fall back asleep so easily now. She yawned as she headed down the hall to the living room, jumping to the side when her crazy cat shot past her feet into the bedroom. "Remind me to hide your catnip toys, you crazy little shit."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the living room. The television was on, but she knew it had been off when they'd gone to her room. She looked around slightly panicked, thinking that Trey had returned, the door however, was still bolted, the spare keys were on the stand right where Trunks had laid them. She could hear an odd beeping sound in the distance, almost like a hospital monitor, beep, beep, beeping away. She thought she heard a woman crying as well. She noticed a light in the kitchen go out, followed by the sound of the refrigerator door closing. Someone was in the apartment. She tried to yell for Trunks when she heard footsteps, but found she had no voice. A dark shadow filled the moonlit archway. Kalona gasped, stepping back suddenly, bumping into the stand that held the phone, keys, and a flower vase, sending everything crashing to the floor. She watched in horror as the figure stepped into the room, unfazed by her presence and sat down on her couch, beer in hand and proceeded to watch the television. Kalona took notice for the first time what was on the screen. Wrestling of some kind, WWE maybe, she couldn't be sure, they all looked the same to her. With a raised eyebrow Kalona turned her attention back to the couch, and more importantly, the person sitting on it...

"Oh in the name of Vegetasei, just blast him you insufferable fool!"

"Ve-ge-ta?" Kalona barely whispered, as she passed out cold amongst the mess she'd made...

* * *

**A/N: I realize Trunks is somewhat OOC in this story. That is what I had intended, seeing as he isn't exactly the character we see on the anime, but rather the person the character was based on. We only see a small part of Trunks' personality in the anime... yes he appears to be polite and mild mannered, but that's in front of his Parents, Goku and the Z fighters. He's shy as well... on the show, but he's Vegeta and Bulma's Son... shy simply isn't in his DNA. ;-) I don't plan on making him completely OOC, just small things here and there that make you realize he's not exactly the same Mirai Trunks we all know and love from the show... he's real.**

**Review and let me know your thoughts... and I will TRY to get the next chapter up quicker than this one took. However, with the upcoming thanksgiving holiday and the fact that I now do almost all of the cooking, pumpkin pies... yummy!... stuffing balls... mmmm... mashed potatoes and the juiciest turkey in the world... I may be busier than usual again. But shhhh... don't tell Goku about that. He treats pies like bite size snickers. ;-)**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my reader's who celebrate it. :-)**

* * *

_**Thanks, Amsim. I wasn't so sure myself, but it seems to be breathing on it's own, and I am now just along for the ride. :-)**_

_**TFSrules, I've added a little back story on Trey and Kalona's relationship as requested. I may add more as the story progresses. As for Trunks and Kalona... I think you may be right. Time will hopefully tell all. ;-)**_

_**Yeah, LilLaoRyo704, unfortunately the jerk decided to show his sleazy face. I'm guessing he got wind that Kalona has a new, hot as hell, man in her life. One that I might add, is more than twice the man he could ever hope to be. Luckily, things still seemed to have worked out rather nicely. ;-)**_

_**Thanks, Kayka-Kay. It's good to finally be feeling better. :-)**_

_**Thank you, FallenAngelx3, I'm very curious as well. I never seem to know what will happen with these stories until it actually happens. :-)**_

_**Writer'sFantasy, I have no clue what the first part of your review said, but as usual, I am again sitting here laughing at it. Anyway, while the concept is the same, the inner bad girl is just a coincidence. I think we all have one of these, 'inner guides', kind of like the devil on the shoulder deal. My inner bad girl has been around far longer than fifty shades or twilight for that matter, she used to compel me to steal cookies when I was five and blame it on the dog. True story. ;-)**_

_**Thank you, Kohanita, ShatterTheHeavens, and FallenAngelx3 for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... yet... but I have stolen his sword. ;-) This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The Holidays are always so hectic here. Somehow I managed to find time to update between shopping and putting the tree up... yeah, the tree still isn't up lol. Happy Holidays, everyone. ;-)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 9**_

" _**It Was Just a Dream "**_

"Oh in the name of Vegetasei, just blast him you insufferable fool!"

"Ve-ge-ta?" Kalona barely whispered, as she passed out cold amongst the mess she'd made...

"Wake up... I said wake up, foolish brat." She could hear his voice, and saw his face through a clouded haze as she opened her eyes.

There it was again, the crying, only it was louder now. "Ona, stop your wailing!" Kalona could see the Prince was now standing near a bed, and she wondered where it had came from. She saw a woman with her head in her hands sitting beside it. Judging by the turquoise shade of her hair, and the way Vegeta spoke to her, she guessed it to be Bulma. Who was in the bed though? Kalona slowly got to her feet and began walking closer, she could see the outline of a shape under the blanket, male it seemed, and tall. Her eyes landed on the hand lying atop the blanket with an IV in it, and more importantly the small scar that ran from his forefinger to his thumb. She'd seen it before, but couldn't remember where. She tried in vain to see the man's face, jumping when Vegeta began yelling again. "If you don't open your eyes and wake up, I will shake you awake!... Wake up, baka. I said wake up... wake up... wake up...

* * *

"Kalona, wake up." Trunks caressed Kalona's cheek, and felt her forehead for any signs of fever. The sound of breaking glass had woke him. It had taken him a moment to remember where he was, and realize that Kalona was no longer lying next to him. He'd ran out of the room in the direction of the sound, and found Kalona lying unconscious near a broken vase by the front door, a shard of glass sticking out of her hand. He'd picked her up and carried her to the couch, after removing the glass and stopping the bleeding. She hadn't woke up during, but had said his Father's name, not once but twice as she'd rambled on about "men in tights not exactly being suitable entertainment for his royal arseness." She almost sounded delirious to him.

"Trunks?" Kalona opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Where did your Dad go?" She began pushing herself to a seated position, whimpering in pain as she pressed down with her cut hand. "Ow, what happened?" She asked Trunks as he quickly took hold of her hand, and her eyes fell on the mess near the door.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Trunks frowned at her. "Do you tend to sleep walk?"

"I wasn't sleep walking. I came out for a drink. I was thirsty, and your Dad was here, and..." She paused as she tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"My Dad was here? You actually saw him?" Trunks raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"I realize it sounds crazy, but it's true, he was sitting right here watching wrestling." Kalona frowned at the television. "Did you... turn it off?"

"Did I turn what off? The television?" He followed her gaze and shook his head. "Kalona, the television wasn't on, and my Father wasn't here. You were dreaming, you must have been sleep walking. You knocked the stand over and fell, cutting your hand in the process." He gave her a disapproving look.

"I wasn't sleep walking. I was awake... I know I was." She told him, but even as she said it, the doubts began to fill her head. _Was I really? I mean, Vegeta didn't even act like I was here. And why was Bulma crying? Better yet, who was in that bed? Maybe Trunks is right... maybe I really was asleep..._

"It seemed so real..." Kalona said quietly.

"From what I know about you, this wouldn't be the first time you've been unable to distinguish a dream from reality." Trunks smiled at her. "Does it hurt very bad?" He nodded towards her hand.

"Hmm? Oh um, no actually, it seems fine as long as I don't put pressure on it." Kalona smiled back. "How's your side?" Her expression quickly turned to one of concern as she attempted to lift his shirt.

"It's fine. Trust me, I've had worse. This is just a flesh wound." Trunks grinned at her, before standing and putting some distance between them. He watched nervously as Kalona stood as well and walked towards him. He swallowed hard, and gritted his teeth as she came face to face with him.

"I hope you're right. The last thing I need is you dropping dead. Pretty sure my lease has a 'no dead bodies' clause right after the part about no dogs or excessively loud noises." Kalona rolled her eyes dramatically, and waved her hand towards the neighboring apartment. "Since were both awake, I might as well make some breakfast. What do you like?"

Trunks stood watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Pancakes?" He answered with a boyish grin.

"Alright, pancakes it is. Is maple syrup okay? Or butter?" She rambled on as she went about gathering what she needed from the cabinets in the kitchen. "I know some people like different types of syrup like blueberry or strawberry. The strawberry syrup is good actually, I just can never find it, not since I was a child." She frowned as she began mixing the batter.

"Maple syrup is fine." Trunks chuckled, as he leaned against the counter close by. "So you're lease actually has a rule against dead bodies in it?" He watched her nod her head. "You're kidding me. What the hell kind of place are you living in?"

"Exactly. Hell... I'm living in Hell. It's hard to find affordable housing in this part of the city. If it's nice, it costs an arm and a leg. If it's cheap, well, you really could lose your arm or leg." She smiled, as she grabbed a pan and the bowl of batter and made her way to the small stove in the corner.

"Sounds like paradise." He told her with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yeah, well, I've had my fill of it. I'm ready for a change." She busied herself with the task at hand.

"What kind of change did you have in mind?" Trunks asked her with a raised eyebrow. He inhaled the aroma of the pancakes as they cooked and felt his mouth water. If they tasted half as good as they smelled, then he truly would be in paradise. Kalona laughed at his boyish expression.

"Well for starters, I'd want out of this god forsaken city. A nice little town where everyone was friendly would be heaven to me. Somewhere away from all the phoneys and creeps who just want to use you for their own entertainment." She flipped the pancakes and sat the spatula down with a loud clang, before turning and walking towards Trunks.

"A little town sounds nice. I've only know city life myself..." His voice trailed off as he thought about his own world.

"We're going to find a way to get you back there. You do know that don't you?" Kalona smiled at him as she reached her arm around to grab a couple plates from the cupboard near his head. The smile he shot back caused butterflies in her stomach. _How can one simple little smile have such potent effects? _She thought quietly to herself...

* * *

"I got it!" Trunks yelled later that day, causing Kalona to jump, nearly dropping the new vase she was about to sit on the stand near the door. She turned to glare at him. "Sorry." He chuckled. "I figured it out. Look." He held up the GPS and clicked it on, causing a green light to flash repeatedly. "I still need to make some adjustments. It says it's here, but obviously that's not the case." He grinned at Kalona as she walked over to him.

"Would be kinda hard to miss... unless, it was encapsulated." Kalona frowned. "What do you remember from the night you got here?"

"There's a huge gap to be honest. One minute I was waving goodbye and the next I was here." He shook his head in frustration.

"Hey, no stressing out allowed." Kalona told him as she moved his hair away from his eyes and smiled. "Show me what some of this other crap does."

Trunks chuckled. "Well, this 'crap' as you so eloquently put it, does a number of very important, high tech... things."

"Mm hmm, that's the best you could do? Thank god you don't make a living as a salesman." She smirked and picked up a small oval shaped device. "Let's start with this one." Almost instantly she felt his hand close around hers, as he pressed the center of the tiny device. She gasped as a hologram shot up filling nearly half the room. "Is that..." She started and paused as Trunks touched the hologram zooming in to a large domed building.

"My world? Yes, this is, or was, what my world looked like... before the androids." He moved his hand over the hologram and the scenery changed. They were now traveling through space, zooming towards another planet. It was a lush green planet and appeared to be well populated. "This was my Father's planet. I never got to see it for real, but Mother was able to create this model from everything he told her about it." Kalona looked at him now and saw his expression changing to one of sadness and regret before he pressed the device again, turning the hologram off.

"It was very beautiful." Kalona smiled at him, their hands still touching as she held the device. She didn't want the contact to end and tried to hide the disappointment she felt when he moved his hand away. "Dammit, I'm going to be late if I don't get going." She frowned at the clock. "Will you be alright alone for a few hours? There's cold meat in the fridge and frozen dinners in the freezer. My shift ends at nine and I'll bring you something back. Just um, do me a favor, if you find the time machine while I'm gone... wait for me to get back... don't just leave without saying goodbye." She choked slightly and tried to smile.

"I wouldn't just leave, don't worry. I doubt your fur ball would let me anyway." He nodded down towards his feet where Inuyasha snuggled against them. "I think he likes me."

"He's not the only one." Kalona said quietly as she headed out the door. Her eyes went wide when she remembered that Saiyans have extremely good hearing. _Shit_

* * *

It was nearly Ten O'clock when Kalona heard Danny yelling for her from the front of the diner. She rolled her eyes as she sat the salt shaker she'd been filling aside, and headed through the swinging double doors. "You do realize that you're already holding me here against my will, long past my shift end, right?" She glared at her boss, not caring what the remaining patrons thought. Anyone in here now was either drunk or soon on their way to becoming so. Her gaze traveled around the diner and landed on a familiar face, one that wasn't supposed to be here. She felt the wind nearly knocked from her lungs seeing his expression, his eyes were like an angry sea, his jaw set in a firm, thin line as he clenched his teeth. The air around her began to feel charged and her eyes went wide as she realized he was about to power up. _Holy shit, not here... _

"Where did you get such pretty, pink hair? He-he, you let her do it didn't you? Her last guy had one of those rooster things on his head, all spiked straight up and blood red." A drunk patron at the counter said.

Kalona rolled her eyes as she made her way across the diner. "It's called a mohawk, Dave, and he wasn't 'my guy'."

"What did I tell you about visitors during working hours? This isn't a club. Get him outta here and get back to work!" Danny yelled at her as she rushed over and grabbed Trunks' arm, pulling him towards the door. "My shift ended at Nine!" She yelled over her shoulder before stepping through the door. She could hear Danny yelling something back, but the bells clanging on the door as it closed made it hard to decipher what he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kalona asked, still holding on tightly to Trunks' arm while trying to get him to look at her, not her overbearing boss inside. "Trunks, did something happen?" Her face fell suddenly as a thought came to mind. "Did you find it?"

"No, you didn't come back at nine. You said he was holding you against your will." Trunks looked at her now, his expression ominous. "I don't know how things are done in this world, but I won't stand by and watch you get treated like a slave." He frowned when Kalona began to laugh. "I don't understand, why is that funny?"

"Look, Danny is an asshole, but I assure you, he's not treating me like a slave. I was just running my mouth because I, like a moron, agreed to stay after my shift and I don't even get a thank you. Instead he decides to bitch at me, in front of everyone no less. So... I got mad." Kalona smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "We're you... worried about me?" Kalona's eyes widened and she couldn't help smiling when he rolled his eyes and made a noise much like a low growl. "Are you hungry?" She took his hand and pulled him back inside when he raised a single eyebrow. "Come on, the food here is surprisingly really good." She directed him to a stool at the end of the long counter and disappeared into the back. "He's not a visitor, he's a customer." Kalona could be heard raising her voice. "So take it out of my check!" Trunks looked up when Kalona returned with a tray full of food. He was about to object when the aroma hit him fully. Kalona just laughed. "Eat up, Boxer Boy. I promise you, it tastes even better than it smells." She grinned at him before returning to the salt and pepper shakers in the back...

* * *

"That's the last of them. We're now officially closed for the evening... thank you and goodnight!" Danny announced loudly, as he flipped the open sign to closed, and locked the front door.

Trunks sat at the end of the counter, watching as Kalona made her rounds from one table to the next, wiping each one down and setting out fresh shakers and refilling the napkin holders. He grinned when she began moving her hips to the music that was playing on the jukebox. She was now dancing from one table to the next, occasionally spinning in a full circle, their eyes met and locked on one such occasion. Trunks laughed when he saw the blush rising up to her cheeks. She was still blushing when she finished up and motioned for him to follow her into the back. He did so with great hesitation.

"Come on, we go out by the back door after closing time. I just need to grab my stuff." Kalona told him as he stepped into the back and looked around. "You seem so lost right now." Kalona laughed as she took his arm. "It's like a whole other world back here. Actually, it's a really old place. Danny only had the front remodeled since that's all the patrons see, he's such a cheapskate. Come on... we can take the scenic route home." She smiled and pulled him out the door with an annoyed looking Danny following right behind them. "Take it somewhere else, I told you already, this ain't no club." Kalona simply broke out in laughter as she pulled Trunks down the street. "Go get some sleep, your can is calling you Mr. Grouch!"

When they got to the end of the block Trunks looked around to make sure there were no people watching, before pulling Kalona into his arms, and shooting straight up into the sky. "This isn't what I meant when I said scenic route!"

"Looks pretty scenic to me!" Trunks nodded towards the skyline and the city lights below. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he came to a stop, hovering in mid air.

"The um..." Kalona paused as she took in the view. "The park actually... I don't usually walk home that way. Wait..." She stopped him when he began to drop back down. "It's still two blocks that way. We can fly that far." She grinned.

"A walk In the park is overrated when you fly over it." Trunks teased her.

"Possibly, but have you walked in the park before?" Kalona countered back.

"Touche. I guess I can't make that claim until after." Trunks told her with a grin, as they landed just inside the park entrance.

They stepped out from the trees, onto the walking path, and could hear music from one of the park musicians in the distance. It was normal to see anywhere from five to ten, if not more, of them scattered throughout the park during the day. Kalona was pleasantly surprised to hear one of them playing at night. The trees near the path were decorated with tiny white lights, giving off just enough light to softly illuminate the path and give the place an almost mythical feel. Kalona let her imagination go as they walked along, taking in the sights of carvings and fountains, intricate benches and beautifully trimmed bushes. Kalona couldn't help but laugh when one such bush, that had been shaped to look like a dragon, appeared to bow it's head as the gentle breeze moved its branches. The music grew louder as they walked on. A sad melodic guitar, it's notes carried on the wind.

Kalona began to hum along, recognizing the tune as Santana's, 'Just feel better'. Soon she was singing the words. "... I need you to hold me... I'm a little far from the shore. And I'm afraid of sinking... You're the only one who knows me... And who doesn't ignore. That my soul is weeping... I know, I know, I know... Part of me says let it go... Everything must have a season. Round and round it goes. And every day's the one before... But this time, this time... I'm gonna try anything that just feels better." She stopped when she realized Trunks was watching her. "I was singing along wasn't I? God this is embarrassing." She blushed when he nodded his head and chuckled before pulling her into his arms. "You have a pretty voice, it's almost as nice as your dancing." Trunks told her as he began to move with the music. "Gee thanks...I think." Kalona rolled her eyes and laughed as they began to dance.

"Wow, Mr. Briefs, I'm impressed." Kalona said as the song came to an end. "And surprised, I might add."

"You didn't think I could dance?" Trunks grinned as another song began, twirling Kalona away from himself, then pulling her back. "My Mother taught me when I was seven. She always said it would come in handy some day. I suppose she was right."

"Mother's usually are." Kalona smiled as she felt herself lowered into a dip and then pulled back up against Trunks' chest. She brought her arms around his neck, then blinked a few times when he appeared to flicker for a moment. She quickly shrugged it off as fatigue after a crazy long shift, and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, there it is, Chapter 9... finally. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope everyone has an amazing Holiday. I will try to work on both stories, so that I can get something posted fairly quickly after the new year. Can you believe this year is almost over? I can't, it's flown by far too fast for me. Now, I'm off to decorate the tree, that I did finally manage to put up, while taking a break to stretch my legs before proof reading this chapter. I apologize for any missed mistakes... I'm so tired LOL.**

**Happy Holidays and Happy New year... ;D**

_**~Thank you, ShatterTheHeavens, your review made my day. I agree, it does suck that they have to fight their feelings due to the circumstances. I wonder how long they can fight it though? ;-)**_

_**~ LilLaoRyo704, LOL Poor Inuyasha... I have a feeling he would try and blast that insane furball first chance he got, good thing it was just a dream. Run kitty, RUN! :-)**_

_**~ TFSrules, just a bit. That chapter really tried to get away from me. I tried several times to simmer things down by redirecting, but well, hormones, Saiyan hormones at that. This story really does want to breathe on its own. ;-)**_

_**~ Writer'sFantasy, ahh, now I understand. ;-)**_

_**~ Thank you, Amsim, I'm glad. :-)**_

_**~ Kayka-Kay, don't worry, I will. :-)**_

_**~ Thank you, kmgd14, for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... yet... but I am now the proud owner of his missing jacket. ;-) This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: As usual, replies to your reviews are down at the bottom. Happy 2013 everyone. ;)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 10**_

" _**Dream Weaver "**_

Kalona could feel something warm, and wet, brushing against her cheek. She closed her eyes tight, trying to ignore whatever it was. She'd fallen asleep the night before replaying her dance with Trunks in her head. So it was no surprise when said dance continued and turned into a romantic date while she slept. She felt so warm and cozy and simply wasn't ready to end the dream. She groaned when she felt it again. "Just let me sleep, I don't have work today." She attempted to bat away whatever kept touching her, opening her eyes wide when her hand connected with the earth. "What the...?" She sat up and came face to face with a small, pink dinosaur. "Ic...Icarus?"

"You're finally awake." A deep voice said from somewhere above her.

Kalona's eyes went wide. "I don't think that I'm anywhere near awake right now... Um...err... Hiya, Yoshi!"

Piccolo glared down at her. "Come with me. Someone wants to speak with you." He flew a short distance away before turning around and coming back. "You can't fly can you?" He let out an exasperated breath and scooped her up by her t-shirt and flew away.

"OK, I'd much rather fly with Trunks! This is really undignified, you know!" Kalona sighed heavily as she watched the earth passing by below them. She could only hope her shirt didn't tear causing her to plummet to her death. "Not much of a talker are you?! Fine, at least tell me where we're going!" She yelled up at the Namekian. "We're already there." Piccolo told her as Kami's lookout came into view. She could see Dende and Mr. Popo watching them as they landed. Her inner bad girl shrieked in horror at the genie's unblinking eyes and ran away, turning to look over her shoulder before diving head first over the side of the platform.

"How are you liking the rabbit hole so far my dear?" The genie asked her before breaking out into an evil laugh as he repeatedly dipped a tea bag into the cup he was holding.

Kalona was going to say something smart in reply, but the words got lost when she saw Vegeta approaching them. _Wow... he looks much shorter in the anime. _She swallowed hard as Vegeta came face to face with her, his shadow looming over her, as his body nearly blocked out the sun.

"Popo tells me that you have been speaking with my Son for some time now, in your... dreams."

"I suppose he's right. I'm speaking to you the same way, aren't I?" She reached out and poked the Prince dead center on his chest, causing the vein on the side of his head to pop as his eyes widened.

"No, you most certainly are not! And stop doing that!" He was referring to her continual poking of his chest. "The Namekian and the Genie here, have used their... unique skills, to bring us to the same plane of existence as your dreams."

"But why? None of this makes any sense. Why would you be interested in what I dream about?" Kalona asked him incredulously.

"Not what, you insufferable fool. But rather, who. That being my Son's future self. He's been dreaming about you, and you in turn, have been dreaming about him or vise versa." Vegeta impatiently explained, as if she should already know all of this.

"It would appear that something went wrong with the time machine. When Trunks went to go back to his own time, the machine apparently did not make it, yet it did not remain. However, my son did, but he has not woken since."

"I don't understand... what do you mean he has not woken?" Kalona asked slowly as she felt a feeling of panic grip at her heart. _Is this why I haven't seen him in my dreams recently? Has something bad happened to him?_

"His mother says he is in a coma. She worries that if he doesn't wake soon, he may never wake at all."

"But he's here, in my world, he isn't in a coma..."

"That is simply his image, a picture if you will, a manifestation of his dream self. If you were to try to touch him... you would find that he wasn't really there at all."

"But I have touched him, and I'm not the only one... he kicked my ex-boyfriend's ass" Kalona couldn't help laughing at the last part.

"Uh...that's... well... that's... entirely unexpected." The prince frowned and remained silent as he pondered this new revelation, before recovering from the initial shock. "His touch-ability is not the reason we are here. It is not clear if Trunks can hear us when we speak to him, however he can hear you. You need to tell him that he must wake up, that his very life may depend on it. Do you understand me? Are you even listening to me? You must tell him what I've told you! Tell me you can hear me, you insolent fool!"

"Oh, she heard you... No worries there... Not sure if she believed you." Mr. Popo turned and walked away laughing as he sipped his tea.

"Why you... pompous wad of black goo... STOP LAUGHING LIKE A LUNATIC! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were ENJOYING ALL THIS!" Vegeta yelled as the short genie sent him into a rage.

"Oh but I am." Mr. Popo stood facing them all from a distance laughing. "Goodbye."

"What?" Vegeta asked, before screaming and subsequently lunging for the Genie.

Kalona gasped as her eyes flew open and took in her true surroundings. She was in her own room, in her own bed, wrapped up in her own warm blanket and the strong arms of the very person her latest dream seemed to center on. She lifted her head to look at him and touched his chest gently. Despite the fact that she could feel his arms around her, she felt she needed the extra reassurance. _"You seem pretty solid to me. Am I simply going crazy? I just don't know what to think." _She frowned and slipped out of his arms, and made her way over to her computer.

She had just got comfortable in her chair and flicked the monitor on when she realized something wasn't right. She'd thrown that box of rice out days ago, why was it sitting on her desk again? She tried to shrug it off and began typing into the search engine, 'Can a dream manifest itself into the dreamer's waking world?' Half way down the search results an entry popped out at her. Literally. It seemed to glow and pulsate much like a living thing, if she listened hard enough she could almost hear a faint heartbeat. She clicked the link without further hesitation and read.

'...The dream city is a unique place, operating as the center point where energies are exchanged and balance maintained.

The Dream Soul, also called Spirit in the waking world is the purest form of energy and exists as a binding energy that exists in both states at once. Balance must be maintained both within ourselves and between the equal yet opposite energies that make up the dream state and the waking world. It is the imbalances in the dream state that cause the border mists which represent the dream state energy manifested in the waking world.

Without the balance maintained, all life in both the dream state and the waking world would perish...'

"What the hell?" Kalona rubbed her temples, not fully comprehending anything she'd just read. She sighed heavily and bookmarked the page. She'd look at it more in the morning. Right now she just wanted the thump thumping that was pounding in her ears to stop. The beeping and crying were back as well. She began to find it difficult to breathe as she started to put the pieces together. "What am I supposed to do?" She looked towards the sound expecting to see the hospital style bed, and what she now believed could be Trunk's body lying there hooked up to all sorts of machines, while Bulma sat at his side. She sighed in vivid relief when she saw there was nothing there. Just her dresser and a small pile of clothes on the floor. She made a mental note to clean that up in the morning before turning back to the monitor, frowning when she saw the screen was dark, almost too dark. She leaned in closer as she pressed the power button a few times. Dark, not so dark, dark, not so dark, dark. She left it like this, the screen pitch black, and listened. She could hear a distant sounding laughter that seemed to be coming from inside the monitor. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's late, I'm tired, I had a weird dream and now my imagination is playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it."

"But, Kalona... Tricks are for kids..." A voice sounding an awful lot like Nappa's floated down through the air.

"Insane... sleep deprivation induced, insanity." Kalona began to laugh, then suddenly choked as she screamed, and fell backwards, chair and all when two sinister, unblinking, eyes appeared on the monitor screen.

"Time to wake up... Don't forget the warning... warning... warning... byeeee."

Kalona gasped awake with two firm hands on her upper arms, shaking her. "It was just another dream. Thank god." She closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards, intending to flop back against her pillow. However, the owner of the hands that had been shaking her awake, apparently was having none of that. She quickly opened her eyes again stared at him. "What?"

"You were grabbing at me and begging me to wake up. What the hell were you dreaming about?" Trunks asked, his brows furrowed as he waited for her response.

"This isn't exactly comfortable you know." Kalona told him, referring to the way he was holding her arms.

"Then sit up." Was his slightly harsh reply as he pulled her into more of an upright position.

"Could you sound any more like your Father?" Kalona rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What was the question?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow and smirked before giving Kalona a slight push, causing her to fall back against the pillows with a small grunt. "You know damn well what the question was."

Kalona pushed back up to a sitting potion, folding her legs underneath herself and taking a deep breath before she began recounting the strange dream. "... but it was all just a really weird dream. I mean, seriously, your not an after image or whatever the hell your Dad said you were." Kalona poked Trunks in the chest as if to prove her point. "See? Rock hard... like a bullet proof vest or something... you're definitely really here."

Trunks grabbed her hand. "Knock it off. Where the hell else would I be? If I were an 'after image', as you put it, that would mean I had been here all along, and was merely the residual image left behind after I left... which I haven't yet. I can see where your mind is heading. No I haven't found the time machine already and attempted to leave."

"Oh my god! I hadn't even considered that as a possibility. What if you have?" Kalona's eyes widened and she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

Trunks simply glared at her now.

"What?"

"Now who's infuriating?" Trunks asked before lying back down on his side with his back to Kalona.

"Still you, Mr. Grumpy pants." Kalona told him as she poked him firmly between his shoulder blades.

"Go back to sleep, Kalona."

"Sheesh, you are definitely Vegeta's son." Kalona mumbled as she laid down as well with her back facing him. She smiled when she felt him roll over and drape his arm over her.

"What was he like in your dream?" Trunks whispered against Kalona's ear, grinning when she made a small whimper from the close contact.

"He was like, well, like Vegeta of course. Very bossy, and in your face demanding. He was kind of intimidating too, and taller than I expected." She closed her eyes and tried to forget the rest of the dream.

"You didn't think he'd be taller than you?" Trunks asked as he nuzzled her neck lightly, his hot breath causing her to shiver.

"It was just a dream..." Kalona mumbled, but deep inside she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, chapter 10. It's a tad shorter than I'd like, however I wanted to get something posted for you guys seeing as the last update was last year. ;) **

**The search result is an actual finding from my doing exactly what I had written in this chapter. Sadly, it did not glow or pulsate, it did however catch my eye, and after clicking it I found it to be a perfect match for the direction I am taking this story... or rather the story is taking us all. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will get the next one up asap. Drop me a review or send me a private message if you have a minute to let me know what you think of the story so far. I really enjoy everyone's feedback. :)**

_**~ LilLaoRyo704, yep, Inuyasha is one lucky little ball of fur... for now. I think Kalona is probably hoping the same as you. Time will tell... ;D**_

_**~ TFSrules, yes, he definitely flickered. Hopefully his chapter kinda gave some clues, however, I'm not allowed to say anymore... Popo has forbid it. ;D**_

_**~ ShatterTheHeavens, you my friend, get a cookie for seeing where the story is leading. ;D**_

_**~ Crystal waters2, same here, although I think I may know the answer. ;-) Pan's time travel adventure is cute. I'm following it & look forward to see where the adventure may lead. :-)**_

_**~ Kayka-Kay, I'm afraid that only time will tell. ;-}**_

_**~ Writer'sFantasy, Kalona has dark hair with purple streaks, the pink hair comment was directed at Trunks, and his 'often mistaken for pink' shade of hair. At least by dumb, drunk guys, watching anime late at night. ;p As for the other stuff... my lips are sealed, the creepy genie has a muzzle and is threatening to use it. Eeeep! (Follows the inner bad girl over the side of the lookout) ;-)**_

_**~ Thank you, Vegetafan555, Vic 'Cody' Seville, XThe Angel of DarknessX, and Pwerctrck4 for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... yet... but maybe I could get a tattoo of him and keep him close to me always... Okay that was even too creepy stalkerish for me ;-) This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the short delay. I wanted to have this up last week, however, life had different ideas for how I used my spare time. Anyway, here you go, enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 11**_

" _**Lets Start a Riot "**_

Over the next couple of weeks, Kalona spent the majority of her free time researching things related to time travel, time rifts, and out of body experiences. Her dreams each night, continued to play out like episodes from the twilight zone, each one stranger than the last. She would wake up panicked, clinging desperately to anything, or anyone close by, which was usually a lavender haired demi Saiyan who had either been sleeping next to her, or had just burst in to make sure she was alright after hearing her scream...

"What was it this time?" Trunks stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a raised eyebrow as he took in the scene in front of him. He hadn't heard a single, solitary, sound until just a few moments ago, when Kalona had let out an ear piercing scream, yet the room was wrecked... well the bed was anyway. How had he not heard anything leading up to the horrid, screech, that had caused him to drop the cup of coffee he'd been just about to enjoy in the kitchen. Kalona sat awkwardly on her mattress, her hands bawled up around the crumpled sheets as she tried to catch her breath, her over sized shirt falling off her shoulder as her hair hid her eyes. The mattress was slid half off the box springs and the bed frame appeared to be broken at the foot. Trunks couldn't help the smirk that was now forming as all sorts of ideas played into his head.

Kalona finally looked up at him, blowing her hair from her eyes with a huff and quickly covered her bare shoulder when she saw his eyes lingering there like he was looking at a sirloin steak. She felt her cheeks flush when he moved his eyes back to meet hers. She noticed that he almost looked disappointed now. _Serves you right, Boxer Boy. _She thought as she looked away, now noticing that her bed was in fact broken.

"Inny!" She quickly rolled off the mattress in one fluid movement and was peering under the bed on all fours, causing Trunks to drop his jaw slightly as he tilted his head to get a better view.

"The bag of fur is in the kitchen playing with a bead or something." Trunks told her as he let his eyes trail over her behind. He was smirking when she turned to face him. "So what happened?" He asked with a nod towards the bed. "Must have been one hell of dream." Trunks laughed as a pillow hit him in the face, catching it with ease before it fell to the floor and waited for her to answer his question.

"The bed obviously broke, dumbass!" Kalona got to her feet and attempted to fix the bed, adjusting first one leg, then the other, before sliding the mattress and box spring back in place with a grunt and a rather crude profanity, one that didn't normally cross her lips.

"That's not going to hold up you know." Trunks grinned knowingly, and watched as Kalona sat on the edge with an arrogant smirk. He looked at the left leg that was now teetering precariously to the side, and back at Kalona with a smirk of his own, just as the whole thing collapsed with a loud thunk.

"God dangit! Stop laughing!... It's not funny!... Just... just fix it!" She fumed and pouted as she pushed past him and went to get some much needed caffeine and a shower.

"As you wish." Trunks chuckled as he went to work. He knew he'd just froze her in her tracks with that little reference. They'd stayed up all night watching movies last weekend. No work, no time machine tracking, just relaxation as Kalona put it. They had both been on edge that whole week and tempers were flaring, so she'd come home from the dinner with take out and a couple of six packs and announced they were having a movie night. She had pushed him, or rather he had allowed her to push him, to the couch and made him sit. He'd simply shook his head and smiled as she grabbed a stack of movies to choose from. One movie in particular had stood out and caught his eye, a small detail on the cover that is, the sword the protagonist held. The title on the other hand, had him quickly scanning the pile for something more 'manly'... it was too late though. Kalona had seen him looking at the Princess Bride and quickly grabbed it and popped it in before he could object. He'd never admit it, but it actually wasn't a bad movie and he'd enjoyed watching it with her.

Kalona heard the knock on the bathroom door a short while later and chose to ignore it. Whatever Trunks wanted could wait the few simple minutes it took for her to finish her shower. She closed her eyes and dipped her head back under the cascading water. _He didn't mean anything by it. He probably doesn't even remember that bit from the movie, lord knows he only seemed interested during the fight scenes... I'm being stupid to even think he would ever feel that strongly about me... _She sighed as she turned the water off and stepped out from the shower. There was a note on the counter... 'Your bed is safe to sleep in again. I'll be back soon... ' "What? Back from where?" Kalona frowned as she quickly made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed. She noted that he not only had fixed her bed, but had made it as well. "Aww... it's not fair. Guys like this just don't happen in my world." She walked over to her computer, opened her story and began typing...

___' ____...__ I meant what I said earlier, Kalona. You can tell me anything... anything... you can tell me anything... _Those words echoed in Kalona's mind, as she lay in Trunks arms, the rise and fall of his chest lulling her into an almost dreamlike state. She felt so safe in his arms, no one had ever made her feel that way, not completely. Yet, in the back of her mind she could feel a new fear building. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and took a shaky breath as she felt his hand begin to move ever so slowly up and down her back. _How does he always know? ...Mm, that feels so nice. _She soon relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Trunks continued to rub her back, even after her breathing had evened out and he knew she was asleep. He was sensing out her feelings again and the contact seemed to amplify everything. Or maybe it was just his need to touch her that was doing the talking now. He hadn't said anything yet, because he wasn't sure if she even remembered, and he'd been so unsure of her motives since his return. But he'd met her during his last visit to this time line...

It had been before the Cell Games, before they even knew of Cell's existence. He'd saved her from Android Seventeen. She had been insulting the tin can and had truly gotten under his skin. He'd been just about to hit her, a blow that would have certainly killed her, and she had just stood there glaring at him. This had infuriated the android, he'd yelled at her, before charging up an energy ball and hurling it straight at her... '

She clicked save and stood to leave the room when she heard a knock at her front door. "Coming..." She slid the chain lock and pulled the door open slightly, frowning when she didn't see anyone. She undid the chain against her better judgment, and pulled the door open the rest of the way, poking her head out into the hall. She jumped a little when she saw someone next to her door.

"Do you always stick your head out into the hallway when you hear a strange random knock at the door?" The tall male leaning against the wall asked.

"No... only when strangers who are just as strange do the knocking." Kalona smiled, tickled with her answer.

"I'm a stranger now?" Trunks put a hand over his heart and acted wounded by her words. "These are for you." He told her as he held out a small bouquet of freshly picked wildflowers.

Kalona grinned and bit her bottom lip as she accepted the colorful arrangement of yellows, lilacs, pinks and blues. "They're beautiful... "

Trunks smiled down at her with a boyish grin. "I needed to burn off some unspent energy and saw a field of these as I was flying overhead. They made me think of you."

Kalona blushed slightly hearing his words. She raised up on her tip toes, placing her free hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered as she slowly drew away.

Trunks swallowed hard, closing his eyes tightly when her lips brushed against his skin. He could feel her warm breath caressing his lips, the urge to turn his face towards hers was overwhelming... just a few centimeters and their lips would touch. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath as he weighed the pros and cons of kissing her again.

"I should put them in some water... I think there's an empty vase in the cabinet above the fridge." Kalona began to ramble nervously. The way Trunks was looking at her was doing strange things to her insides. The flowers weren't helping her to think clearly either. It wasn't like no one had ever given her flowers before, they had, florist bought roses, for valentines day and her birthday. This was different though. This was spur of the moment, for no other reason than the fact that he had been thinking about her... _Oh my god... he was actually thinking about me! Oh my god... he actually picked me flowers! _Her thoughts were like a hyper crazed, fan girl screaming and squealing in pure delight.

Trunks had made up his mind, and was mere seconds away from closing the distance between their lips when Kalona abruptly turned and scurried inside the apartment. "You're welcome." He sighed as he mentally berated himself for hesitating. _Why didn't I just kiss her? Stupid...stupid...idiot..._

* * *

The diner was packed to capacity that evening. It was always like this when a big name band was in town performing. Kalona wasn't even sure who it was this month, but it sure had brought an eccentric crowd, full of mohawks, tattoos, and pierced bodies into the cramped space. Yeah, she wasn't really one to judge, with her purple streaks and smoky eyes. The problem wasn't necessarily the way they looked, however, it was more the rambunctious energy that was threatening to tear the place apart at any given moment.

She'd already dumped three trays in her attempts to maneuver though the crowd and was now wearing her second pitcher of soda. She let her arms fall limp at her sides as the pitcher and tray clattered to the floor. That's when she heard it, standing there with her head down as she cursed her job to hell and back, somebody was laughing at her. No not just somebody, it was him, her god damned ex boyfriend Trey, who was cackling away like some annoying, rabid, hyena that so desperately needed to be put down. She raised her eyes to meet his with a cold stare, just the slightest hint of a smile on her lips, as she kicked the pitcher hard, sending it on a collision course with his shin.

"A gentleman would pick that up for a girl!" She said loud enough to draw attention to them as she turned and walked back to the counter. Sure enough, Trey followed after her calling her all sorts of names. Kalona just smiled, this is what she'd wanted him to do. She placed her hand on the handle of a fresh pot of coffee and waited...

* * *

'Clang...skitter...swoosh...clang...skitter...'

Meanwhile, at the apartment Inuyasha was back to chasing some strange, unseen, object around the kitchen, while Trunks sat at the table tweaking the GPS some more. Frustration was now threatening to take over, and the noise that Kalona's cat was making only seemed to aggravate him even more. The light kept flashing on the small device, as if the time machine was nearby, yet in motion, stopping at brief intervals only to move back the other way. Almost like a bad take off, only it wasn't moving upward and appeared to be at this level. "Stupid pile of shit!"

'Clang...skitter...swoosh...clang...skitter...'

"Psychotic bag of fur, you're worse than my Grandfather's cat." Trunks shook his head as he dropped the GPS on the table carelessly. His stomach growled loudly, alerting him that he hadn't eaten since dinner, so he went to the fridge. He frowned when he saw it was practically empty. "Guess she didn't go shopping yet." Closing the door he turned to the cabinets instead, finding a couple cans of dinty moore beef stew and settling on those. He went about finding a sauce pan and dumped the contents in before turning on the burner. "I may not be a great cook, but at least I can cook soup."

'CLANK!... clatter... slurp... slurp... scritch...scritch'

Trunks looked down to find Inuyasha with his head in one of the opened cans he'd just knocked from the counter. "You could have asked, you know? I may have shared."

"Meeeow!... Meeerow!" Inuyasha began caterwauling at the only person in the room with hands, as he hopped back up on the counter and began batting at the second can.

"Oh no you don't. What, did she forget to feed you today or something?" Trunks opened the cabinet again to grab a can of cat food and dumped it into the cat's dish. "Just don't ask me for desert."

* * *

Back at the diner things had turned chaotic after Trey grabbed Kalona, his fingers biting into her arm painfully, as he attempted to pull her towards himself. Kalona allowed him to have the upper hand, just long enough to lower his guard. She moved forward bringing the coffee pot with her, holding it near her side just out of site until the moment was right. Trey raised his free hand in a threatening manner, as his friends cheered him on. "Two, four, six, eight! Who do we really hate? Skanky ho's and lying bitches, especially ones that look like witches!" They chanted. "Put the little whore in her place! Show her who's boss, Trey!"

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! NO HORSING AROUND IN HERE! TAKE IT OUT TO THE STREET!" Danny began yelling.

"Hey, Johnny... do you see any horses? I don't see any horses. Ain't no stupid horses in here, old man!" One of the jocks who had been chanting and cheering Trey on, turned towards Danny and got in his face at the same moment Kalona swung the coffee pot in an arc, busting it against Trey's head. He stumbled backwards, screaming in agony, and fell against the nearest table, knocking over drinks and sending a couples dinner crashing to the floor. Kalona busted up laughing when the man stood up and grabbed Trey by his shirt with one hand, and punched him square in the jaw with the other, sending him crashing into another group of people. That was all it took to set the concert goer's into a frenzy. Fists began flying, tables were knocked over, and at some point a stool was sent sailing through one of the larger front windows. Then suddenly there was gun fire, a shotgun to be exact, as Danny fired off a few rounds into the ceiling to break the crowd up before they destroyed his business.

The calm was only temporary, however, as smoke began billowing out from the kitchen and the fry cook could be heard yelling. "GREASE FIRE! IT'S OUTTA CONTROL!" Danny caught sight of Kalona near the counter and slowly walked towards her while the patrons ran for the front door in a panic. "You!" He glared pure death at her. "This is your fault! I told you to keep him the fuck outta here!... No... just shut up... I don't want to hear your god damned excuses... YOU'RE FIRED!"

"You can't blame this on me you cheap bastard! If your stupid building was up to code this wouldn't be happening! The whole place is nothing but one big giant fire hazard that has been waiting to happen! And I know for a fact you have insurance on this place so you shut the fuck up! You know as well as I do that Trey goes where ever the hell he wants, whenever the hell he wants, so if you want to blame anyone, your guy is laying right over there... and as much as I hate to even suggest this, you may want to think about dragging his sorry ass out of here before that fire gets any worse... god forbid something would happen to the stupid son of a bitch." Kalona was half way out the door when she stopped and turned back to face Danny. "One more thing... you can't fire me... I quit when that second pitcher was dumped all over me!"

* * *

Back at the apartment Trunks had just finished rinsing his dish in the sink when he spotted something shiny and metallic on the floor near the fridge. "Holy shit." He walked over and crouched down to pick it up. "Is 'this' what you've been batting all over the place?" He asked the cat who was now sprawled out on top of the appliance watching him with little interest in what he was saying. It was then that Kalona came slamming into the apartment, causing Inuyasha to jump, as she threw her keys on the stand and stormed down the hall to her room without a word. Trunks gave her a few minutes before following, he knew her routine fairly well by now, that she almost always changed directly into her pajamas after working a night shift. He also knew something was obviously wrong, she was home three hours early. _This can't be good._

He knocked lightly before stepping into the room. Sure enough, she was curled up in her pajamas hugging a body pillow tightly as she sobbed into it. He walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her back gently. "What happened, Kalona?"

"My mawt liared..." Kalona mumbled against the pillow.

Trunks pulled the pillow away from her face and placed his hand under her chin. "Okay, again without the muzzle please..."

Kalona glared at him now as she sniffled loudly. "I said... I got fired." She began sobbing again. "Shit, I didn't even try to save my job. I may as well have told Danny to kiss my ass, that I quit and now his place is burning down and it's not even my fault, it's Trey's and all the stupid people who have lives and go to concerts and do fun things like hang out at a cool diner playing music on the juke box and... and... oh god, what am I going to do?" She was on the verge of hyper ventilating now.

"You're going to breathe for starters." Trunks pulled her up to a sitting position and rubbed her back. "Take a couple deep breaths for me... Now, what do you mean the diner is burning down, and why is it Trey's fault? Did he show up there?"

Kalona nodded and sniffled some more.

"Did he do something? Did he hurt you?" His eyes fell to the bruises on her upper arm. "Fuck."

"I b-busted a coffee pot against his h-head. Then some big guy knocked him out for ruining his date and I kinda lost track of who did what after that, until Danny fired his shotgun and everyone sorta mellowed out for a little bit. Then the kitchen went up in a grease fire and Danny fired me over the whole m-mess." Kalona took a deep shaky breath before continuing on. "Don't worry, he has insurance on the place and the fire crew was just pulling up as I left so they will be fine, the diner will be fine... more than fine more than likely... Danny will use this for publicity and the diner will be more popular than ever... and I, well I will still be out of a job... Who am I kidding? I would have quit anyway. That job sucked..." Kalona sniffled once more, as she tried to convince herself that this is what she had wanted anyway.

"I'm sure if you talked to him he would take you back... if you wanted to go back that is." Trunks smiled and continued to rub her back as she snuggled against him. He lifted her off the bed enough that he could pull the blanket out from under her, then crawled under as well, laying back with her in his arms. "Everything will be alright... you said yourself you were ready for a change. Well, maybe this is a sign, the catalyst you needed to move on to something new, something better." He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

"I guess so and you're probably right, Danny would take me back... he'd make my life a living hell while I was working but yeah, he would let me come back... I really don't think I want to... although, I may not have a choice in the matter." Kalona told him as she moved even closer and lifted her face to look at him.

Their eyes met and it was like a band snapped inside for Trunks, he brought his hand to her face, and let her draw him in. His lips found hers, soft and pliant as he kissed her softly. He'd wanted to do this all day, it was wrong, even more so now, but he found himself unable to resist her. He pulled away letting his head fall back against the headboard as he tried to keep that final strand of sanity intact.

"So you've heard all about my exciting adventure in waitressing for tonight. How was your evening?" Kalona smiled at him, before laying her head against his shoulder and breathing him in. _He used the coconut shampoo, yummy. _

"Well I worked on the GPS while your cat drove me nuts... Did you forget to feed him?" Trunks asked with a raised brow.

"Shit!" Kalona started to sit up, only to be held in place by two very strong arms.

"Well if that's what you fed him, then it's no wonder he was freaking out... Are you doing that cute glare thing you seem so fond of doing around me? I can't see your face when it's buried into my neck like that... Ouch, you bit me!" Trunks laughed and placed yet another kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry I fed him for you, right after I fed myself... you need groceries by the way."

"I wonder why?" Kalona replied in astonishment. "Gah I'm going to have to go see Danny and beg for my job back in the morning."

"Don't worry about it for now. We will figure something out tomorrow... maybe you could even ask Roxie if she needs help?" He wasn't sure if he wanted her working in a place with stripper poles, but it was the first thing that had came to mind, and it really wasn't up to him where she worked anyway.

"Oh my god, that's a great idea! She's always told me I was welcome there if I was ever stuck. She even has an apartment above the club that she rents out cheap. This just might work... just for temporary until I figure things out. Thank you." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek.

"You don't even know what Roxie is going to say yet." Trunks watched her with amusement. At least she had stopped crying. He hated seeing her like that. He had felt so useless to help her. He'd wanted to go find Trey and break him, one bone at a time for even touching her again. She hadn't come right out and said it, but he could tell she'd been beaten by the son of a bitch before. He was glad she had the common sense to break it off. He'd wanted to punch Danny as well, for firing her and making her cry. But he knew leaving her alone wasn't an option. She needed him almost as much as he needed her.

"She will say, you start tomorrow, or something like that. Enough about my life though... You never did finish telling me about your evening alone with my crazy cat."

"Yeah, about that... you're not going to believe what I found... or rather what your crazy cat found..." Trunks said quietly, unsure if he was really ready to tell her...

* * *

**A/N: There it finally is, chapter 11, written, proof read, edited, re-proof read, edited some more, proof read again and posted! **

**So Hmmm, I wonder what Trunks and Inny found. The suspense is killing me, god I hate cliff hangers... Okay that was a lie, I love them as you all know. I'm off to work on chapter 12, meanwhile review and let me know your thoughts. I get inspired by them and well, who doesn't like a good review to put a smile on ones face and make their day? :-)**

**~ ShatterTheHeavens, I would love to be there to see Vegeta's reaction to seeing how he is portrayed... just don't show him on my tv lol. Now that song is stuck in my head "... one star, two star, all as big as my head! Give them a toss... a planet across... that's how Vegeta wins... buh bye!"**

**~ Loveurstory, Thank you, I love your review. :-)**

**~ SaraLoveDefender, I like those ideas. IF Kalona does at some point learn to fly, I will certainly use your suggestion. ;-)**

**~ LilLaoRyo704, all will soon be revealed. ;-)**

**~ Writer'sFantasy, pfft the hell with Kalona's fic... I want him to see mine! I swear Ima write a happy accident for her... I shoulda trapped her, Trey and Danny in the diner as it burnt to the ground. Mwahahaha! As for the confusion... all will become clear...er soon... maybe. :-)**

**~ Tiffany7898, thank you for the 'far too kind' review. :-)**

**~ TFSrules, he has a secret room... he sends people in there and they're never seen or heard from again. Popo scares the hell outta me, lol. Anyway, I hope this update didn't leave you waiting too long... ;-)**

**~ EgyLynx, thank you so much. :-)**

**~ Princess-Kayka, will do. ;-)**

_**~ Thank you, Ichi-Mae and Tiffany7898 for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... yet... but maybe I could get a tattoo of him and keep him close to me always... Okay that was even too creepy stalkerish for me ;-) This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for yet another delay. Life comes at you fast... what can I say? So...Without further delay, here we go. :)**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 12**_

" _**With Open Arms "**_

"...You're not going to believe what I found... or rather what your crazy cat found..." Trunks said quietly, unsure if he was really ready to tell her. He felt Kalona stiffen up in his arms and immediately wished he could take the words back. Why did he have to find it tonight? Why the hell did he have to find it at all? Those were the thoughts swirling around in his head as he tried to figure out what he was going to say next.

"What did you find?" Kalona asked as she began to sit up, only to feel Trunks' arms tighten around her pulling her firmly against his chest. She rested her cheek against his shoulder and grabbed a handful of his t-shirt as she waited for his answer. She couldn't help the feeling of panic rising in her gut.

"Remember that microchip I thought was lost?" Trunks lied. "Yeah, well it's not anymore."

"Really? That's good right? It'll help get the GPS working properly so that you can find the time machine... and get home." Kalona swallowed hard and buried her face into Trunks' neck. She felt relieved that he hadn't actually found it yet, but sad at the same time, knowing it was only a matter of time now.

"Yeah..." Trunks sighed and began to gently stroke Kalona's hair, groaning slightly when he felt her lips gently kiss his neck at the exact spot she had playfully bit him before. If only she knew what she was doing to him. He held her close like this until he was sure she had fallen asleep.

Kalona rolled over onto her side, as Trunks slid out from under her, wrapping her arms around her body pillow as she slept. He leaned over to place a kiss in the crook of her neck before leaving the room. He found his duffel bag behind the sofa, grabbed the capsule and the GPS off the table, and flew out the window...

Trunks landed in a empty field not too far away from the city and dropped the bag on the ground, before pulling the capsule from his pocket, clicking a button, and giving it a toss a short distance away.

The capsule hissed and made a loud humming sound as it popped and a cloud of smoke momentarily filled the air. When the smoke cleared, the capsule was gone, in it's place stood an odd vehicle which almost resembled some form of alien space craft. On it's side was the word 'hope'. Trunks walked over and pressed a button on the side, causing the roof to tilt open, before grabbing the duffel bag and hopping inside. He pushed a few buttons on the console and the machine powered up...

* * *

Kalona woke up unable to breathe, her heart racing, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. She tried to remember what had happened in her dream. She could still hear the screams, and almost taste the rancid, smoke filled, air that had been so prominent in the nightmare. She reached for Trunks only to find his side of the bed was empty. "T-Trunks..." She whispered into the night as she crawled out of the bed and made her way down the hallway. The bathroom door was open a crack and it was dark inside, the whole apartment was deathly silent, the only sounds coming from the streets below outside. In her mind she could hear the car horns turning into explosions as she sat down on the couch in the darkened living room. A feeling of unbearable loss was threatening to take over.

"Where are you, Trunks?" Kalona asked the empty room. "Were you even here at all?" She began questioning her sanity again, as the apartment showed no signs of his ever being there at all. Slowly she stood and walked into the bathroom, choking back her tears as she turned the shower on. She felt like she was struggling to separate fantasy from real life. She wasn't even sure if she had been fired last night at this point, however she was certain of one thing, that she did not want to go back there either way. Real or not, Trunks' idea about asking Roxie for a job was a good one.

_Roxie will know what to do... _Kalona thought as she quickly washed her hair. A half hour later she was on her way out the door and heading to Roxie's. The last of the night's patrons were spilling out the door as she arrived. Roxie spotted her and waved her inside.

"Oh sweet lord, I was so worried, baby girl. I'm so glad to see you're alright." Roxie said as she began pouring Kalona a drink. "The fire at Danny's sweetheart! The news is all over town." She explained when she saw Kalona's look of confusion.

"Oh my god, that really did happen?" Kalona quickly downed the drink that was placed in front of her. "I thought that, well, that I had lost my mind." She frowned.

"Baby girl, you have lost your mind, I tell you that all the time. I mean look at you, pretty young thing hanging out here all the time. You should be in the clubs living it up with that new guy of yours. Where is he tonight by the way?" Roxie looked towards the now locked door.

"I... don't know." Kalona laid her head on the bar. "I think he left." Kalona mumbled sadly, not noticing when Roxie had walked away to answer a light knock.

"Baby girl is in a bad spot emotionally right now. Maybe you should come back after she's had some sleep..." Roxie whispered to the person she'd just opened the door too.

"I can't do that. I'm sorry, I know you're just looking out for her, but I'm not leaving." Trunks told her, before stepping inside and walking towards Kalona.

"Trunks?" Kalona stared at him in disbelief. "I thought you... I wasn't even sure that..." She stumbled over her words. "Where did you go?" She finally whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"That's not important right now. I'm just glad I found you. I was so worried when I came back and you were gone. I thought you had gone back to that damn diner."

"You w-went there?"

"Yeah, to look for you. The whole place is taped off and no one was around, fortunately for them. Trunks growled.

"What do you mean?" Kalona pulled back to look up at him. She'd only seen him this angry once before... the night Trey had shown up uninvited. She reached up and ran her fingers along his jaw gently, and noticed the tension fading.

"Let's just say, if either one of the two people topping my shit list had been there..." Trunks began.

Kalona shook her head and smiled lightly. "You're so unlike anyone I've ever known." She told him before kissing him quickly. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

Roxie stood near the door smiling and shaking her head. "Okay, either you take that poor child home to sleep or use the room upstairs, I don't care which just as long as she get's some much needed rest."

"You heard her, Boxer boy... take me home." Kalona grinned mischievously.

"As you wish..." Trunks grinned and scooped Kalona into his arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Roxie. Thanks again." Kalona waved as Roxie nodded and closed the door behind them...

They barely made it through the apartment door before they were greeted by a loud meow, and a near tripping, as Inny wrapped his agile body around Trunks ankle, and proceeded to use his boot as a scratching post.

"He either likes you a whole lot, or... he wants to kill you." Kalona laughed as she made her way to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"I'll go with the latter. What do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked with a chuckle as he yanked the remote from her grasp. "You're supposed to be sleeping, remember?" He said as he sat next to her, bringing his arm around her when she moved close and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I will soon... I just don't want to close my eyes yet." Her voice was shaky and her body seemed to tense up as she recalled the nightmare that she'd had earlier.

"You had another one didn't you?" Trunks asked her. "Shit, and I wasn't here when you woke up. I'm sorry, Kalona." He kissed her forehead gently and pulled her even closer. "Would it help to talk about it?"

"I don't know, maybe." She shook her head slightly. "It wasn't like the others... this one was different, it was so real, like I knew my surroundings, yet I know that I've never been anywhere like it before in my life. It was almost like... something you'd see in an apocalyptic movie..." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she had just said. She gave Trunks an apologetic look.

"It's Okay. Tell me what you saw." He encouraged her to continue.

Kalona depicted, in vivid detail, everything she could remember from the nightmare. "...It was as if everything just exploded into scorching, flames, and suffocating, blinding smoke. One minute the cars... hover cars actually, were moving through the streets, and people were walking on the sidewalks, entering what I'm guessing were shops and talking and laughing. Then they were gone just like that. There were children playing some type of game in an alley with what appeared to be a hover ball of some sort, it was dark gray and had these glowing lines that looked almost like a flame pattern."

"An Aero-Battle-Dodger... it was a popular toy in my time line." Trunks whispered, his eyes wide in disbelief over what he was hearing.

Tears began to well up in Kalona's eyes now, and her voice caught in her throat. "I can still hear the screams in my head, Trunks. They were just little kids... and all those happy people shopping... they had no warning..."

"The children weren't harmed, Kalona." Trunks lifted her face to look at him as he spoke. "They were screaming because they were terrified, that's all. There wasn't a single scratch on any of them, I promise you. They're all safe." It was his turn to shake his head now. "You just described my world... Bridgetown to be exact. I don't know how, or why you dreamt it, but the fact is, your nightmare really did happen. I was there when the androids attacked, I couldn't help the people on the street." Trunks cursed and shut his eyes momentarily as if to push the images away. "But I was able to save the children that you saw and get them to safety."

"Why is all of this happening? I just don't understand anymore, not that I ever did understand it to begin with. This was all so much easier when I thought I was simply going mad, the same way my favorite authors had."

"You're far from mad, my dear. This whole situation however... I'm beginning to feel like I'm down the rabbit hole with you. But then again, I guess I have been all along." He smiled his usual sexy smile at her and chuckled as he attempted to lighten the current mood. He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head as she nestled into his arms with a contented sigh.

"So, where did you go earlier?" Kalona whispered softly causing Trunks to inhale sharply. "Oh my god... it wasn't a micro chip that you found was it? You... actually found IT didn't you?" She asked now, unable to call the time machine by it's name. "Were you going to... leave?" She took a shaky breath as she sat up to face Trunks. "It makes sense now... all your things were gone, like you'd never even been here. You we're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I was trying to do the right thing, Kalona. Yes, I was going to leave, but I couldn't do it. I needed to see you one more time." Trunks said before kissing her softly as he pulled her back into his arms again. "I wish I hadn't found it. I even thought about setting it to self destruct..."

"You can't do that, Trunks! Please tell me you didn't." Kalona gasped, causing Trunks to frown at her. "You wouldn't want me to stay?" He asked with just a hint of uncertainty. Kalona shook her head rapidly. "It's not like that... I want you to stay here with me, I do... but your Mother, and all the people in your time, the children you saved... they all need you. You have to go back to them." Kalona took another deep breath, then after a few moments of silence, she spoke barely above a whisper... "You could take me with you..."

"This is why I tried... I knew you would ask..." Trunks shook his head, his features hard and unreadable, except for his eyes. His eyes held hers, burning intensely as he waged an inner battle with himself.

"You don't want to take me with you?" Kalona held back the tears as she waited for his answer.

"I can't be selfish, Kalona. It would mean taking you away from everything you've ever known, All your friends and family, your entire world. If I did this and you decided you had made a mistake... "

"I have no family, not like it's supposed to be anyway, and Trey made damn sure that I no longer have any real friends. Just Roxie, but... this isn't about me anymore, Trunks. I know exactly what I want, where I want to be, and who I want to be with. Stop thinking about everyone else for two minutes... you're allowed to be selfish, Trunks... you deserve that much. Tell me...what do you want?" Kalona looked deep into his eyes as she gripped his arm tenderly.

"I want you." Trunks closed his eyes and pulled her against his chest roughly, crushing her lips with his own, before pressing her back against the couch cushions...

* * *

They stood in the middle of an empty field the next day, the very same field where Trunks had attempted to leave from during the night. Kalona had watched in shock as Trunks threw the capsule and the time machine appeared where it had landed. She said nothing until he lifted her off the ground, hovering next to the open hatch.

"There's only one seat?" Kalona looked inside, her face showing her uncertainty as Trunks placed her inside before dropping back to the ground to retrieve the belongings she had insisted on bringing with her. They had spent a good part of the afternoon arguing the pro's and con's of her traveling through time with him, until they'd both agreed that neither would be happy with out the other. Trunks had finally thrown his hands up and admitted there was no way he could leave without her after last night.

Trunks finished securing Inuyasha's carrier and started to laugh. "We've been sleeping in the same bed together for weeks, but you have a problem sitting in my lap? You're kidding me right?"

"Shut up." Kalona pouted at him as he came near. That grin of his was making her senses go all gooey. She didn't resist when his lips pressed against her own, and allowed him to pull her down into the chair with him.

"The trip itself won't take long. I just hope we have enough power to make it. I've reversed the last trip so we should end up right where I left. Mom should be able to find a way to get it back to full power for us so that we can make it back to my own time line."

"Ow my head." Kalona laid her head on Trunks shoulder and looked out at the horizon.

"You still sure about this? You may not ever get to see this world again." Trunks was frowning and looked like he was having second thoughts.

"I'm sure. Trunks, stop worrying about everyone else. I've already told you, this isn't about what I want anymore..." Kalona smiled reassuringly.

Trunks nodded his head and smiled back, as he reached forward to flip a switch and press a few of the buttons on the panel in front of them. The time machine vibrated and hummed to life. "Ready?"

"As ready as ever, Boxer boy, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Kalona grinned, and Trunks simply smirked as he hit the final button. They rose straight up into the sky. Kalona gripped his shirt as she watched the Earth quickly disappear below them. There was no turning back now. Not that she had even considered it a possibility. She'd said her goodbyes to the people who mattered to her in this world, and she welcomed the new life that was waiting for her and Trunks with eager and open arms.

Everything seemed to be alright as they shot through one vortex after another, until...

"Shit." Trunks began pressing a series of buttons before turning to face Kalona. "This is going to get bumpy." He told her as he slid her from his lap, and crouched next to her, securing the safety straps on the seat.

"What do you mean? What about..." She started but was silenced by Trunks lips.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry." Trunks smiled as he stroked Kalona's cheek and rubbed her arm. "We're almost there." He placed a finger to her lips before she could say anything and kissed her again. When he pulled away this time there was no mistaking his concern, nor the fact that he was flickering in and out.

"Trunks? No, you can't... please..." Kalona clutched at him desperately, trying to will him to stay with her even as he began to fade away. "No..." Kalona stared at the empty space in front of her now, where Trunks had been just moments before. She felt herself beginning to hyperventilate as she cried like she'd never cried before. She no longer noticed her surroundings, too caught up in her grief having lost Trunks. It was like watching him die, it had been so sudden, so unexpected. She felt like her chest might explode from the pain and lack of air. She no longer cared. The machine could crash into some endless pit as far as she was concerned. She barely heard the moment the lid was pried open forcefully, let alone the gruff cussing that followed. It wasn't until her straps were ripped from the seat that she realized she was no longer alone.

"Do you plan to stay in here all day, or would you like to come inside now that you've found your way here?"

"Wh-what?" Kalona asked through the haze that was now threatening to take over. Sure enough, the moment she tried to stand, she was out like a light.

"Baka!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay again. I hope this chapter has made up for that, and that you've enjoyed it.. I will try to get the next chapter up much quicker, I promise... especially seeing as I've ended on an another cliff hanger. Popo made me do it! :)**

**~Crazygirl55, thank you so much for the kind review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**

**~ T.L, I thank you, and Trunks thanks you as well, and I do believe he is blushing... awww. Inny on the other hand is just strutting around like he's all that and a bag of chips... the fur ball has an ego the size of Vegeta's lol. ;-)**

**~ Vegeta Is The Best, no worries, and thank you for the awesome review. It's all these great reviews that keep me motivated and inspired to keep writing. Thank you again and I hope the wait wasn't too long. I am juggling two story's at the same time and sometimes they get the better of me lol. :-)**

**~ ShatterTheHeavens, I do love it. OMG the last episode was awesome... especially the end... "So, how many points was that?" FINALLY! He's arrived! They better do my baby justice, lol. Definitely would suck to get fired like that, but, I think it's all for the best. And here's another cookie for guessing correctly about the time machine. As for the kiss, I believe he kissed her in chapter 8, if not before that once or twice... well once was her dreaming... gah, I need to re-read my own story lmao. :-p**

**~ Ryven flame dancing saiyan, haha, another TFS fan I see. Awesome! I was wary myself when I started this journey, I'm glad I won you and the others over. This wouldn't be half as much fun if I was taking this ride alone. :-)**

**~ GVLuver, thank you. :-)**

**~ Writer'sFantasy, scratches Writer'sFantasy in Inu form behind the ear. Trunks a parasite? Shhhh, he can be my parasite everyday for the rest of my life. As for killing Kalona... I may let her live... for now. Now Popo on the other hand... who knows what that crazy blob has planned. ;-)**

**~ LilLaoRyo704, don't worry about her too much, she's got Trunks, she will be fine. :-)**

**~ TFSrules, yep I dd, and yep it was. Cookie for you as well. I'm glad you are still enjoying this crazy ride. Further down the rabbit hole we go... :-p**

**~ Tiffany7898, thank you. Hope the wait wasn't too unbearable. ;-)**

_**~ Also, thank you so much, TeeLee123, Ryven flame dancing saiyan, GVLuver, Vegeta Is The Best, dbzlover135, Crazygirl55, and Mangalover4321 for adding this story as a favorite. :-)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... I don't own Trunks... yet... but a girl can always dream right? ;-) This is all purely fictional (I think...) and fan based straight out of my warped anime obsessed imagination. ;-)**_

_**A/N: Sorry for being slow to update again. I've been in and out of the hospital, due to migraines and jacked up vision. Still have a long ways to go to get it all taken care of... But I will continue this story and update as quickly as I can, I promise. Besides... Popo won't allow me to rest as long as I probably need too... He has a ...whip... help me... LOL.**_

_**Okay, I've made you wait long enough...**_

_**Here you go...**_

* * *

_**Breathe Me to Life – Chapter 13**_

" _**Back in Time "**_

"_Everything will be alright. Don't worry." Trunks smiled as he stroked Kalona's cheek and rubbed her arm. "We're almost there." He placed a finger to her lips before she could say anything and kissed her again. When he pulled away this time there was no mistaking his concern, nor the fact that he was flickering in and out..._

* * *

Trunks stood over the mangled body of Android 17 as he powered down, his golden hair, turning lavender, and falling against against his broad, shoulders . Off to the side he eyed his badly damaged sword, and slowly shook his head. His Mother could fix it quickly with one of her repair units, she was a genius, and could fix almost anything. He was the muscle that did the heavy lifting and testing when she asked. It wasn't that he wasn't smart as well, because he certainly was, but he was also the strongest on the planet, and he was needed as a defender, rather than a scientist. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing they were all finally safe now. At least from the androids anyway... anything else was child's play for him. With one final blast he disintegrated what was left of the android and walked over to retrieve his sword before taking to the air.

As Capsule Corp came into view he froze, feeling as if the very life had just been sucked from his body. Where was it? His eyes frantically searched through the rubble and smoke that was now in it's place. What had happened? "MOTHER!" He yelled as landed. Where was she? Why couldn't he feel her energy? "WHERE ARE YOU?" He felt his chest tighten painfully and fell to his knees. "No... no, this can't be happening... not her too..."

Trunks' eyes suddenly flew open and he took in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary at Capsule Corp, but how? Slowly it began coming back to him. The nightmares again, would they never cease? Each one different than the last, but all with the same outcome... everyone he cared about was dead. Sadly, that was his reality as well, at least in his own time that is. Here in the past however, he still had the younger version of his Mother, and his Father was still alive in this time, as well as Gohan. It was why he'd returned here after loosing his Mother in his own time line. He didn't want to be alone any longer, he'd needed his family and friends... and something more.

An image filled his thoughts now, and he felt peace, and longing, as he closed his eyes again, and began to drift...

* * *

Kalona slowly awoke, to find three pairs of eyes watching her. Bulma, Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta. Her own eyes darted between them. Bulma seemed relieved, yet there was an underlying, layer of worry evident in her cerulean eyes. Mrs. Briefs was pouring a cup of tea, as she smiled gently, turning her attention to the task at hand. And Vegeta stood near the doorway, leaning against the frame with a scowl on his face, never breaking his stare. Kalona wished he would look away, unable to bare the hatred she saw in his eyes, yet she understood why it was there...

It was her fault that his son was gone, if only she'd stayed in her own time, he'd have made it back, he'd have been alright. It should have been her that disappeared, she's the one that didn't belong in this world. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and heard Vegeta's gruff, snort, before he turned and left the room. "Here, drink this dear." Mrs. Briefs smiled as she helped Kalona sit up and placed the small tea cup in her hands. The aroma was like nothing she'd ever smelled before, it was almost intoxicating, relaxing you simply by breathing it in... and it tasted even better. Kalona wondered what kind it was as she took another sip, gaining a nod of approval from Mrs. Briefs. "How are you feeling now, dear?" She asked. "Better, I think... Thank you." Kalona answered as she looked around the room. It looked familiar, yet foreign at the same time. "Is this... Capsule Corporation?" She barely whispered.

Bulma tilted her head as she and pursed her lips before answering. "This whole compound is Capsule Corp. You're in the main housing wing. This is where Vegeta, and I live with my parents, you've met my Mother, my Father will most likely be in his lab until dinner, so you will meet him then, our Son also lives here... and well...

"Bulma! He's waking up again! Get in here, Woman!" Vegeta bellowed from down the hall causing the blue haired woman to scurry from the room without another word. It was then that Kalona felt a small wave of hope, her jaw falling slightly open as she stared off in the direction Bulma had gone. Mrs. Briefs stood watching this, a knowing smile on her lips. "Would you like to go see him, dear?"

Kalona's eyes darted towards her, daring to hope, yet afraid to ask... "Come, follow me. I'll show you to the infirmary."

It only took Kalona a second to snap out of it, and quickly follow her down the long hallway. She could hear a familiar beeping sound, the same as from her dreams, it grew louder as they walked. Mrs. Briefs stopped outside the door and waited until she had caught Vegeta's attention before speaking softly. "He has a visitor." She turned to Kalona and smiled. "Go ahead in, dear." She said before walking back the way they had come. Vegeta, who had walked over to the door when they arrived, stepped aside and motioned her in with his hand. The beeping was so loud in her ears now and Kalona scanned to room with a mix of fear and fascination. She looked everywhere but the bed that lie not five feet away, too afraid of what she would see.

"I'm sorry, Kalona. I shouldn't have ran off without you. I just got so excited when Veggie said our Trunksie was awake again. Come in, don't be afraid." Bulma chirped when she saw Kalona in the doorway. Matching groans emitted from both Father and Son at this point, and Kalona wondered how Bulma knew her name... Had her dream been real? Had she truly met Vegeta in a dream realm? It seemed the only logical answer...

"Woman, what have I told you about calling me that...that... degrading, pet name you're so fond of?" Vegeta glared. Bulma turned in her seat more, so that she was now facing the Saiyan Prince head on. "The same thing that I've told you about calling me 'Woman', you ignorant Baka!"

There was a muffled snort of laughter from behind Bulma, as Vegeta's eyes threatened to pop right out of his head. Kalona followed this sound now, taking a few steps into the room as she held her breath. Her brown eyes collided with pools of blue, and she felt dizzy. He was here, he hadn't disappeared at all, he'd simply been here all along.

Vegeta saw Kalona's knees buckle ever so slightly. "There's another chair over there if you need to sit down." He growled at her.

"What? No, I'm fine... thank you." Kalona shook her head, as the pieces of the puzzle began falling into place... The dreams she'd had... Vegeta's and Popo's warnings... they were all true...

* * *

Trunks studied, the new comer closely. She was so familiar to him, yet he didn't think they knew each other at all. "Do you remember Kalona?" Bulma asked as she held onto his hand. He shook his head slowly, and felt a pang deep in his chest, as he watched the girls face register hurt. So he did know her then, but for some reason he couldn't remember.

He didn't know what to say to make the girl smile again, the way she had when their eyes met just moments before. _Kalona... _he played with the name in his head and found himself testing it out, and liking the way it felt to say the name out loud... it also felt natural.

"Kalona..." He saw what looked like a glimmer of hope flash in her dark eyes, before she nervously began chewing on her lower lip. He felt a surge of longing as he watched her, his eyes momentarily falling to her lips. He wanted to kiss her... and suddenly he felt a wave of familiarity towards her. He closed his eyes, trying to hold onto it, and saw her in his arms, as his lips moved against hers. Just as quickly as the image appeared, it was gone. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought when I crashed... I'm sorry." Trunks told Kalona, with an apologetic, half smile.

Both women frowned at Trunks' words, but remained quiet. Right now they were just happy he was awake and talking... and even there at all. Bulma had been so scared that that would never happen after he'd attempted to return home. He was the future version of her baby boy, raised by a future version of herself, but she loved him just the same, as if she'd raised him herself.

Trunks felt his Mother squeezing his hand and turned his head to look at her. She was frowning and looked distracted... her 'thinking face' as he liked to call it. He chuckled and squeezed her hand back gently. The action drawing her attention back to the world around her. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, expecting her to say something like just a few hours... however she didn't say anything at all. She just kind of scrunched up her face real tight and looked towards Vegeta with pleading eyes. She was about to cry. He knew this because, it was the same thing she'd done in his time. It was her way of stopping the tears from falling.

"You were in a coma..." Vegeta began explaining but was cut off when Bulma quickly stood and moved towards him. "Can I speak with you in the other room...please... now?" She asked as she attempted to push him out of the room.

Trunks pushed himself up to a sitting position as he watched his parents leave. "What the hell was that all about?" He asked, his eyes meeting Kalona's.

"I should... probably... go... find out." Kalona bit her lip nervously as she fled from the room. Once she was in the hall she paused to get her bearings. She had no idea where she was, or where Trunks' parents had gone. Vegeta and Bulma knew who she was, they even seemed to understand who she was to their Son. Trunks however, didn't know her... the realization came crashing down around her with such magnitude that she could barely contain the small whimper that escaped her lips...

Trunks watched the girl leave, and was about to follow, except for all the wires his mother, and the house physician had apparently strapped him down with. He groaned as he lay back against the headboard, and tried to make sense of what had just occurred. He'd been a coma, that made sense, he'd hit his head, he even remembered his mother stitching the wound...

He touched his fingers to his forehead and frowned when he felt smooth skin, no stitches... no scar. _How long was I under? _The heart monitor started to beep faster. _"Longer than a few hours obviously."_

His mind wandered back to the girl that he knew was standing just out his door, she was crying, he could clearly hear that, almost felt that even, but how was that possible... they weren't mates... even if they were, it was rare to feel what a mate felt, unless the emotion was intense. He'd been in a coma, he didn't even remember meeting her... but he wanted to remember...

* * *

Kalona didn't notice Bulma and Vegeta return, nor did she realize she was being watched. Not until the Saiyan Prince cleared his throat rather loudly, disrupting her thoughts and making her jump.

"Walk with me, Brat." Vegeta ordered, as he grabbed her arm firmly, and began pulling her down a long corridor. She heard an annoyed Tsk from behind her but nothing more. Vegeta opened a door to the left as they neared the end of the hall. Kalona knew what it was almost instantly... an indoor gravity chamber. There were training gis, and saiyan armor along one wall, as well as weapons... swords, pole arms, fist weapons and even a few guns. "Don't touch... anything!" The Prince glowered at her from his perch, leaned against the opposite wall.

"I wouldn't even know how to use any of this stuff... well, maybe that one..." Kalona pointed at one of the fist weapons, that resembled a spiked, hand brace, with a dagger sticking out of it.

Vegeta raised a single eyebrow, as he pushed off the wall and approached her, retrieving the item in question along the way. "Show me." He challenged as he held the glove out towards her.

"You're kidding right?" Kalona eyed the pointy dagger and back to the Saiyan Prince, before slowly reaching her hand out. Before she'd even seen him move, Vegeta had properly placed the glove on her hand and tightened it firmly, before stepping back into a defensive stance. "You're not kidding... this is insane, I'm like a fruit fly up against you... and, you're really enjoying this aren't you?" She watched him nod his head slowly, that familiar smirk now plastered across his face. "I don't even know how to fight, not like this anyway."

Vegeta tilted his head to the side as he took this in. "You do not know how to use your ki like the other humans? The idiot Kakarot, even picked a fighter for his mate... my son it seems, has decided to follow in my footsteps... at least tell me you're a scientific genius like Bulma."

"I'm afraid not..." Kalona frowned, as she looked at the fist weapon, turning her hand palm up, and back down again, as she tilted her head slightly. She was no longer paying attention to Vegeta, and didn't realize he'd moved, until he'd grabbed her wrist, flipping her onto her back, and removing the weapon in one swift singular motion.

"It would appear you weren't bluffing..." Vegeta grinned smugly as he helped Kalona to her feet.

"Of course I wasn't bluffing, why the hell would I bluff?... Oh... To throw you off... Yeah, I would totally do that... IF I KNEW HOW TO FIGHT!" Kalona rolled her eyes dramatically at the Prince who was now glaring at her. "What did you bring me in here for anyway?"

"To talk without being overheard... I'm guessing by now you've noticed that my son is in a slight state of... confusion. He believes his mother has died in his time, and that is why he is here in this time now..." Vegeta frowned at the idea of Bulma being dead in any time line.

Kalona's eyes went wide as she listened to what the Prince was now telling her. Trunks' mother wasn't ….dead. Not this Trunks anyway, but the Trunks in her story, his mother had died. He must have read more of the story than she'd thought, it was the only logical conclusion... wasn't it?

* * *

"Tell me about Kalona, Mother. I feel like we've met already, but I just can't place it." Trunks reached a hand to his temple as if in pain. "I'm alright..." He said, as he quickly held the same hand, palm out, towards his Mother, as she quickly moved to his side.

"Maybe you should lay back down. I don't want you falling under again, Son." Bulma told him as she moved his long hair away from his eyes. "You really need a haircut."

"I like it this way, Mom." Trunks smiled sheepishly.

"I suppose the girls love it..." Bulma teased.

"I wouldn't know about that..." Trunks blushed slightly, causing Bulma to chuckle. Oh how she loved to embarrass him. He almost felt bad for his infant self... almost. "So tell me about her." He wasn't going to let her evade the question.

Bulma sighed and pulled a chair close to the bed. "Well she's a family friend, she was an intern for a short time and..."

"I can always tell when you hiding the truth , Mom. What is it you don't want me to know?" He reached over and took her hand as he studied her face. "Mother, please."

Bulma squirmed uneasily in her seat, as she tried to find a way out of lying to her son any further, yet she couldn't tell him the truth... not yet.

"Bulma, the brat is crying, and the harpy is no where to be found." Vegeta's gruff, yet calm, voice interrupted. Kalona stood behind him in the doorway and Trunks could tell she'd just been crying. Why? It tore at Trunks' heart, because somehow he knew he was the reason.

"And you can't check on him?" Bulma asked as she shook her head and rose to her feet. "Fine, I''ll take care of him... again... wouldn't want the big bad Prince of all doodiness, to have to change a diaper." Bulma gasped in mock horror as she passed her mate in the doorway. "Stay and visit with him... I won't be very long." Bulma told Kalona and left the room with a glowering Vegeta on her tail... well if she had a tail that is.

Trunks watched Kalona as she slowly entered the room, studying her movements as she walked towards him. "Come over here, please. Sit with me." He picked up on her nervous hesitation, the way she now bit her lower lip. "You're not just a family friend are you?"

Kalona lifted her wide eyes to his, and tried to find the right words to say. Vegeta had told her that Bulma was adamant about Trunks not knowing all the details of the situation until they were sure he was stable. She was afraid the shock may throw him under again. He'd apparently gone unconscious twice since her arrival and his subsequent awakening.

"It's obvious that there's more going on here than I'm being told. I saw the way you looked at me before, the worry mixed with relief, and something more. I can tell you care about me, and I think I know why."

Kalona held her breath, daring to hope that he remembered her. She looked at him with eyes full of hope now. "You do?"

"I may have remembered something, actually, it was a dream about us. I saved you from android 17 and... what's wrong?" Trunks rubbed her arm slowly as he leaned near. "It's okay, your safe here, you do know that don't you?" He brought his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him. "I don't understand, Kalona. What have I said that's upset you?"

"That n-never happened. It's just a story... Please don't. I'm not who you think I am." Kalona took a deep breath and tried to calm herself back down. She didn't want to upset Trunks, and she knew she'd probably already said far too much.

"I don't understand... What story? And what do you mean when you say you're not who I think you are?... I'm right aren't I?... You're much more than a family friend, or an intern like my Mother told me." Trunks studied her face and knew he was right, but why was everyone hiding the truth from him?

"I'm n..." Kalona began to confess everything but was interrupted by a coughing sound.

"Kalona. Could you help me find something... in the other room... please?" Bulma spoke from the doorway.

"Y-yes." Kalona stood with her head down, unable to look Trunks in the eye, knowing she would spill everything in a heartbeat if she did, instead she followed Bulma into her lab. She allowed the blue haired woman to take her arm, and lead her into a side room. She watched as Bulma pressed a button, causing the door to slide closed, as a loud humming began. A feeling of panic began to set in. _She's sending me back. _

"You have to play along... Kalona... are you listening?" Bulma waved her hand in front of Kalona's face. "He doesn't remember anything but the dreams..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, this one feels a little short. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though Trunks has a slight case of 'dunno wtf is going on' lol. At least he's alive right? Heh... it's beyond my control now. I'm just a puppet at a keyboard... send any an all complaints to Popo... I don't know how yet, but somehow this is all his fault... I think he's even behind my stupid migraines...**

**_Hiiiii..._**

**_(_Grabs a really big pin and takes aim with an evil grin)**

**_Byeeeee … _**

**Much better, now I maybe I can try and take control of the story back.**

_**That's not very likely to happen... hahahahahaaaaa**_

**O.o**

**~ TeeLee123, I had originally intended for him to leave her... diff worlds and all... But Popo said nope that Kalona needed to go with him and her little cat too. :)**

**~ Crazygirl555, Thank you. I'm glad you like the story... I love him too... but I guess you could tell. ;)**

**~LilLaoRyo704, I'm sorry ((hugs)), but he's okay... just needs a brain jog or something lol. I'm sure it will all work out... eventually. :)**

**~Mango-sama, thank you so much. I try not to make it too confusing, but I love to keep my readers guessing... heck I even keep myself guessing lol. Yes, I agree with you, I think on some level she would have realized it, but like you said, it was so sudden and well,she kinda freaked out. Besides, Popo would never let anything be so simple and obvious for us, would he? ;)**

_**~ Also, thank you so much, Sakura Aisawa, Crazygirl55, Plokiu, Mango-sama, dbzma & DonutSlayer for adding this story as a favorite. :-) **_

_**Apologies if I missed anyone. :)**_


End file.
